<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love me while your wrists are bound by Tunfisken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796412">Love me while your wrists are bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken'>Tunfisken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Altar Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blood and Injury, Body Worship, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breast Fucking, Chases, Choking, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Consensual Dubious Consent, Consensual Non-Consent, Consentacles, Decked Out, Discipline, Dissociation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Dungeon, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Explosions, Foreplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, Gags, Gangbang, Heavy BDSM, Heroes and Villains, Impact Play, Injury Recovery, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Lace Panties, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, Mob fucking, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Painplay, Passing Out, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Bottom, Power Play, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ravagers - Freeform, References to Knotting, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sacrifice, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Sacrifice, Shame, Shame kink, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Strap-Ons, Stuck in a wall, Submission, Subspace, Teasing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trapped, Trauma, Voyeurism, Walk Of Shame, Watcher Grian, Watchers, Whipping, Wings, coming dry, consensual dub-con, creepers, degradation kink, monster fucking, piglin - Freeform, piglin brute, realistic angel features, soft dom, thigh riding, tit fucking, worm man - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can touch if you want. I did it for you, after all.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Docm77/Zedaph, Etho/Zedaph, Grian/Zedaph, Grian/Zedaph/Tango/Impulse, ImpulseSV/Zedaph, Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), Zedaph/mobs, polyhermits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A mix-match of drabbles for different kinktober prompts. I won't be following the challenge - this is just for me to get some ideas out of my system in between working on my multichapter fics.</p>
<p>Enjoy, and have fun!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zedaph hasn't gotten to spend much time with Impulse this season. He plans a special evening to change that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Impulse/Zedaph. This one is more suggestive than anything, but hey. The prompt was 'teasing', and this counts as me teasing the readers... right? :'D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ * ~</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph was squirming beneath Impulse’s hands, firm and demanding as they dragged up the smooth skin of his legs, closer and closer to where he wanted them, where he <em> needed </em>them—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t gotten to spend nearly as much time with his dark haired partner as he’d liked this season, and so Zed had taken an embarrassingly long amount of time to plan out a night for just the two of them. ‘Quality time’, he’d called it, and luckily Tango had understood (with the promise that the three of them would have some ‘quality time’ of their own soon).</p><p> </p><p>A nice evening had been planned out, but Zedaph couldn’t help the devious inspiration he’d been hit with, and so when the time came for him to get ready for the evening, he’d grabbed his supplies and stepped into the shower.</p><p> </p><p>When he next emerged from the bathroom door of his base, his legs were smooth and hairless, and he’d added just a hint of blush to make his cheeks appear as rosy as Zedaph knew they were when he was in the middle of <em> -ahem- </em> bedroom-y affairs.</p><p> </p><p>His outfit had been picked out just as painstakingly as the rest of his planning had been, and by the time Impulse messaged him to let Zedaph know he was outside, Zed felt nervous energy thrumming just beneath his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Impulse had taken one look at him before going wide-eyed. Zed revelled in how Impulse’s breath caught, in the slight stutter to his words when he complimented Zedaph’s choice of attire.</p><p> </p><p>He’d pretended not to notice, of course, as he wrapped his hands around one of Impulse’s arms to start walking towards the destination of their date.</p><p> </p><p>Having a picnic had been a strategic choice.</p><p> </p><p>They would be away from the other hermits, Zedaph had been able to light up the area beforehand to prevent mobs, and as the two of them lounged on the plush blanket he’d spread out on the soft grass for them, Zedaph <em> knew </em>that it wasn’t the (rather gorgeous) sunset Impulse’s eyes were watching.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph shifted his weight, crossing his ankles as he let his legs spread out tantalisingly before him. The loose shorts he was wearing crept up his thigh at the movement, exposing even more of the smooth skin to Impulse’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned when he heard the other man drawing a shaky breath of air, and Zedaph turned his head away from the colourful display on the evening sky to watch his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoying the sight, Pulsie?”</p><p> </p><p>Impulse’s eyes snapped up to meet Zedaph’s playful gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but Zedaph cut him off with a shy lilt of his lips, drawing up into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You can touch, if you want? I did it for you, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Impulse’s golden eyes were radiant in the light of the setting sun, and Zedaph found himself a bit lost in the intensity of the heated gaze there. Impulse licked his lips, still staring Zed down. The smaller man shivered as he wondered what Impulse was thinking, what he <em> wanted— </em></p><p> </p><p>Impulse reached towards him, and Zedaph let his eyes close in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>The hand didn’t go for the naked skin of his legs immediately, which had a confused frown pulling at his eyebrows, but when Impulse’s hands landed gently on his shoulders, the warmth of the man’s palms seeping through the thin shirt Zedaph was wearing and spreading through him, the smaller man felt himself relaxing. When Impulse guided him to lie down on his back, Zedaph complied, eyes still shut as he let the other man move him.</p><p> </p><p>“Zed, do you even know what you do to me?” Impulse whispered, and Zedaph’s breath hitched when he felt the man’s breath skim over his lips, teasingly close. “I wanted to get my hands on you from the moment you opened the door, back at your base.”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph shivered, and a small, inquiring sound escaped from his slightly parted lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried so hard to control myself, to not take away from this wonderful date you’ve prepared - Tango told me you put in a lot of time… but you were planning for <em> this </em> all along, too, haven’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph gasped out a nearly silent moan as he nodded, feeling deliciously helpless beneath the other man. Impulse’s hands started dragging down his chest, fingers digging into his flesh as they trailed along, spreading the warm feeling down his body.</p><p> </p><p>Impulse’s voice washed over him, even and smooth, heated words spilling from his mouth and making Zedaph almost dizzy with how fast it made his heart beat.</p><p> </p><p>“All along, you wanted me to look, to <em> touch…” </em></p><p> </p><p>Zedaph gasped, <em> “Yes.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Lips ghosted over his own, and Zedaph whimpered. Impulse hadn’t told him not to move, but somehow, Zedaph felt the order in his very bones as Impulse’s hands touched him almost possessively, trailing down his body until they reached the bare skin of Zedaph’s upper thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Impulse said, and he was so close that Zedaph could feel the man’s lips moving Zedaph’s own—</p><p> </p><p>“Since you’ve had your fun teasing me… don’t you agree that it’s now my turn? You wanted this night to be special, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph was fighting against the need to squirm as Impulse’s warm hands were digging gently into the soft part of his inner thighs, smoothing down and circling around until he could grab beneath each leg and hoist them up. Zedaph bit his lower lip as his legs were spread and bent, a startled moan spilling from his lips when Impulse settled in between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Impulse said, the hint of a smirk colouring the word a brighter, warmer tone.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph took a breath. He knew what he was in for, and he hadn’t felt so excited in a long time. Finally, he opened his eyes, meeting Impulse’s almost glowing gaze. “Y-yes,” Zedaph said, voice weaker than he’d like it to be.</p><p> </p><p>The smile that had been tugging at the corner of Impulse’s lips widened, eyes blazing as his fingers suddenly dug into Zed’s thighs, making the smaller man yelp.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we better make this last, huh?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zedaph is stuck in a wall. Tango doesn't really help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda dubious consent here, but Zed and Tango have an Agreement on these kinds of things, ok, it all good. Mind the tags and have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ * ~</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph found himself in a bit of a pickle. He had been trying to finish up one of his latest pieces of redstone art in the cave of contraptions, wanting the creation to be done by the time Tango stopped by in the afternoon. However, an ill-placed trap door and an unfortunate piston extension later, and Zedaph found himself stuck.</p><p> </p><p>He’d squirmed around for quite a while before going limp with resignation. His upper body was well and truly stuck inside the machine, and his feet were left awkwardly standing on the ground, sticking out of the small hole he was trapped in. Zedaph just hoped Tango wouldn’t make <em> too </em>much fun of him when he arrived at the cave to find Zedaph’s predicament.</p><p> </p><p>Sounds were muffled, what with his head being inside the contraption, and so Zedaph startled when he suddenly felt hands on his lower back.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tango?” he stammered, heart beating at a frantic speed against his ribcage. Zedaph hadn’t been expecting anyone else, but for all he knew, any of the hermits could have decided to come visit him out of the blue. He started wiggling again, trying to get himself out - or to demonstrate to the newcomer that he was stuck.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph stilled when the hands dragged down from the small of his back to settle on the swell of his ass. What?</p><p> </p><p>The hands started kneading the plump flesh, and Zedaph twitched, his waist digging painfully into the edge of the hole he was trapped in. “Tango? Is that you? Please - this isn’t funny! I’m stuck,” Zedaph almost begged, face flushed and his breathing growing laboured as the hands continued feeling him up.</p><p> </p><p>The hands left him, and Zedaph let out a relieved breath - if only just a <em> tiny </em>bit disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>Then fingers were hooking into the upper hem of his pants, and Zedaph didn’t have time to react before the other hermit started pulling his trousers down, leaving the fabric bunched up halfway down his thighs. Zedaph whined from embarrassment at being so helplessly exposed, and he pressed his legs together, limbs trembling as he started to get an inkling as to where this was headed.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph let his head rest against his folded arms, feeling warm and flustered when the hands didn’t return to him. He squirmed when he realised the hermit must have been <em> watching </em>him, the thought of it making Zedaph have to bite his lip to keep sounds from escaping. He wasn’t sure what kind of sounds it would be if he let them out, so it was safer to try and contain it.</p><p> </p><p>Every idea of staying quiet went out the window when he felt warm, slick skin pressing up against him, and Zedaph gasped out a startled moan when he felt the hard, heated flesh of a cock rubbing between his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>It <em> had </em>to be Tango, right? No one else in their right mind—</p><p> </p><p>The hands were back on his ass, and Zedaph grunted when they pressed his cheeks together, making him <em> envelop </em>the cock resting in his cleft. A shiver ran down his spine as a whine spilled from his lips, and even though he knew that the other man couldn’t see his face, Zedaph couldn’t help but to try and hide from the feelings of shame nonetheless, pressing his face into the crook of his elbow as he panted quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The hermit started thrusting, and Zedaph could hear muted grunts and rasping breath creeping along the walls of the hole he was trapped in.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph <em> burned. </em>The shame was rising in him, hot and painful, as he felt himself being used. The hermit was rubbing himself off between Zedaph’s cheeks, and he could feel the droplets of precome starting to slick the way. He moaned helplessly as the friction dragged over the sensitive skin of his hole, and tears started prickling at his eyes when Zedaph was powerless to stop himself from tilting his hips into the hands, the heat, of the man behind him.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers started digging into his own forearms, and his legs were shivering when he felt the other man speed up, the sounds of moans and hoarse words creeping up to where Zedaph’s head was hiding in the folds of his own arms.</p><p> </p><p>A whimper was torn out of him when the head of the cock caught on his rim, just for a moment—</p><p> </p><p>The loudest noise yet sounded from the man behind him, and when sticky, warm liquid spilled across the small of Zedaph’s back, running down the cleft of his ass, between his cheeks, <em> dirtying </em> him, <em> marking </em>him up—</p><p> </p><p>The cock pulled away, and Zedaph, despite himself, moaned weakly at the loss.</p><p> </p><p>The fingers remained, and Zedaph’s eyes went wide when he felt them starting to scoop up the come splattered across his skin, only to start pressing inside him, aided by the other man’s release. Zedaph’s breath hitched, his legs parting after an unconscious decision on his part as the other hermit continued to work him open.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed the other wasn't ready to let him out <em>quite </em>yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hostile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tango barters with piglins while Zedaph distracts the mobs of the bastion for him. Grian has the same idea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voyeur Tango and brute/Grian/Zedaph/piglin. Mind the tags, stay safe and have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ * ~</p><p> </p><p>The nether update had been both a blessing and a curse, in Zedaph’s opinion. Right now though, he was leaning further towards it having been a blessing, as he watched Tango continue to barter golden ingots with a lone piglin on the other side of the room of the bastion they’d managed to find.</p><p> </p><p>A loud moan spilled from his lips when Zedaph felt the mob he was currently ‘distracting’ while Tango worked, give a particularly hard thrust inside of him, pressing right up against his prostate with a force that made his toes curl as sparks of heat burst through him.</p><p> </p><p>The piglin beneath him grunted as it adjusted its grip around Zedaph’s waist, and he squirmed when the mob used the newfound leverage to <em> shove </em>Zedaph down on its cock, his back arching as his head leaned back against the piglin’s chest, a silent scream refusing to make its way past Zedaph’s parted lips.</p><p> </p><p>When his vision stopped blurring from the overwhelming barrage of pleasure coursing through him at the new angle and pace, Zedaph blinked wetly at Tango, gazing at his partner through the tears clinging to his eyelashes. Tango was already watching him, red-faced and panting, but when Zedaph licked his dry lips, Tango seemed to catch himself as he returned his attention to the piglin he was trading with.</p><p> </p><p>The man kept shooting glances at Zedaph out of the corner of his eye though, and the smaller man couldn’t help but burn even <em> brighter </em>at that—</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s attention was drawn away from Tango by a commotion by the doorway, and when his eyes sought out the source of the noise, his eyes widened as his breath caught in his chest, something warm and heavy pressing at his windpipes and making his blood pound against his temples.</p><p> </p><p>A small man was being carried inside by the largest piglin Zedaph had ever seen. It took him a few moments of staring to realise that the brute - for that must be what the mob was, surely. Zedaph hadn’t seen one before, but it couldn’t possibly be anything else—</p><p> </p><p>It was <em> Grian </em> being carried in by the brute, though Zedaph hadn’t recognised the smaller man at first from how absolutely <em> messed up </em>he looked.</p><p> </p><p>His hair was mussed, and a droopy-eyed look like he was barely able to stay conscious made Grian look more tired than Zedaph could ever remember seeing him. When he squinted through the blur in his own eyes, Zedaph saw tear streaks running down Grian’s cheeks, and the man’s face was a mess of drool and… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s looked away from the come tainting Grian's chin as his eyes trailed down the man's almost limp form, and he saw that Grian was being held up with a thick forearm wrapped around his torso, easily the size of the smaller man’s thigh - and a cloved hoof-like hand was pressing his hips backwards against the piglin brute’s lower body. And in between the limbs anchoring him to the brute’s form—</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s eyes widened even further, heart pounding against his ribcage. Grian’s lower stomach was bulging out from his body, <em> distending </em>with what Zedaph realised must be the piglin brute’s cock buried so deep inside the smaller man that it was impossible to miss, even for an onlooker like himself.</p><p> </p><p>For a split second, Zedaph caught Grian’s eyes, and he felt relieved at the spark of recognition and awareness in the smaller man’s eyes before Grian’s brows pinched and his eyes fell shut, mouth panting as more drool ran down his chin. “D-don’t… let me d-disturb y-you,” Grian said, voice hoarse and shaking. Zedaph heard Tango’s sharp intake of air from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>The brute grunted, deep and rumbling in its chest. Zedaph trembled at the sound. The piglin beneath him didn’t seem to care or notice when the brute looked over the top of Grian’s head, seeming to lock in on where Zedaph was still being fucked down on the piglin’s cock as the mob’s arms moved his hips up and down. It started making its way over to the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Zed—” Tango’s voice rang out, sounding hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>The brute’s long strides had almost carried it all the way to where Zedaph was lying. He licked his lips, shooting darting glances between Tango and Grian, before he said, “It’s fine, Tango - Grian and I will distract them. K-keep working, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>A groan left the taller man, but Zedaph could no longer see Tango as the brute had stepped up beside him, blocking off the smaller man’s line of sight to where his partner had been trying (and failing) to keep bartering with his impatient-growing piglin.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph looked up. Grian’s eyes were still closed, but when the brute started lowering him down, the smaller man’s eyes cracked open, just a bit, to meet Zedaph’s eyes with a tired, but warm, gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Grian whispered as the brute kneeled down, before bending over where Zedaph was still being fucked up into by the piglin beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes widening as Zedaph wondered if he was about to be crushed by the probably conciderable weight of the large mob, his fear was <em> almost </em>snuffed out when Grian’s body was pressed down on him, their bodies, naked and sweaty and sticky with come, were being forced together by the two mobs caging them in.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s breath was forced out of him when the brute started thrusting into Grian, fucking him <em> down </em> onto Zedaph’s body as his own was being fucked up <em> into </em>by the piglin beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Grian moaned, loud and unabashedly, as he let trembling hands reach up to paw at Zedaph’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph could <em> feel </em>each thrust the brute made inside Grian, the smaller man’s stomach shifting with each movement made by the mob, prodding against Zedaph’s thigh from the way the two of them were spread rather haphazardly on top of one another.</p><p> </p><p>Skin sliding slickly against skin, another hard thrust up against his prostate, small, clever hands pressing into his skin and trailing up to fondle his nipples, a soft voice moaning breathlessly against his sternum, the rocking of the brute moving all four of them, Tango groaning from across the room, all the air being forced from his chest and Zedaph’s mind spinning with it as his body trembled violently, caught in between so many sensations—</p><p> </p><p>There was no surprise when he came with a strangled cry, Grian cooing brokenly above him.</p><p> </p><p>Tango still had trading to do, and the piglin beneath him seemed to be far from done - not that the brute seemed ready to let them go, anyway. Zedaph whined from the overstimulation of being fucked <em> through </em> his orgasm, body burning and limbs spasming as the constant assault on his nervous system kept going, pushing him higher and making him desperate in his conflicting needs to get away from it but also to stay put <em> right </em>where he was, for this to never, ever end—</p><p> </p><p>Small, high-pitched noises started escaping Grian with every thrust the brute made, and when Zedaph looked, the man’s eyes were pinched shut and his eyebrows were furrowed. Zedaph, through the haze in his mind, took pity on the smaller man.</p><p> </p><p>He raised his thigh as best as he could, and the effect on Grian was immediate.</p><p><br/>Dark brown eyes snapped open, and pink, bitten lips parted as a shout was forced past them. Grian started riding Zedaph’s thigh, grinding down on it as best as he could, his dick trapped between the two of them as they moved together in a sticky, slick mess of skin and limbs and fluids and <em> heat.</em></p><p> </p><p>As he helped Grian chase his orgasm, Zedaph panted through the heat beating through his own body, mentally preparing himself for a long, tiring - but <em>amazing </em>- afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zedaph is usually the one wanting to 'service' his partners, but one day, Grian asks for the opportunity to try the role out for himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grian/Zedaph/Tango/Impulse. Mind the tags, stay safe, have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ * ~</p><p> </p><p>When Grian had suggested it, Zedaph hadn’t really known what to expect at first.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, it was <em> him </em>servicing the three of them, whenever they decided to indulge him in this particular kink of his (and it was safe to say that the addition of the maid outfit had been more than enough to bring Tango and Impulse on board, long before Grian had even joined their relationship), and so Zedaph hadn’t been certain if he’d be as into it when he was on the other end of the exchange of power.</p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, he should have trusted that the three of them would find a way to include Zedaph’s preferences in their playtime.</p><p> </p><p>As Impulse’s hands, wrapped around fistfuls of strawberry-blond hair, guided Grian’s head with steady movements, Zedaph couldn’t help but shiver with excitement as he watched Grian gaze up at him with a devoted look in his eyes, the deep brown irises warm with enough love and adoration to make Zedaph’s breath catch and heart give an almost painful squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Spread your legs, Zed,” Tango commanded from where he was crouching behind Grian. Zedaph couldn’t help but let his eyes trail over the movements of Tango’s arms, mostly hidden behind Grian’s frame - but enough of them was exposed for the motions to betray the way he was working Grian open with his fingers, if the smaller man’s hitched breath hadn’t been enough to let that particular fact slip.</p><p> </p><p>Impulse’s voice cut through the way his mind was rambling, a quiet, “Zedaph,” bringing Zedaph back to the moment enough for him to remember Tango’s... <em>request.</em></p><p> </p><p>Heat spread out over his face as Zedaph let his legs part, the gap left behind by the drawn up limbs making him feel exposed, <em> vulnerable, </em> beneath Grian’s dark eyes. Zedaph settled more comfortably onto his elbows as he shyly peered between his own bent knees to watch as Impulse guided Grian’s head closer to where Zedaph was <em> aching. </em></p><p> </p><p>Impulse let Grian’s head hover for a moment above Zedaph’s dick, and he watched with almost nervous anticipation as the smaller man licked his lips, Grian’s arms straining momentarily against the ropes binding the limbs together behind his back as his dark eyes focused on the flushed tip where a droplet of precome had already gathered—</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s eyes widened when, with another tug at Grian’s hair, Impulse shoved Grian down further, until the smaller man was positioned in front of Zedaph’s hole instead.</p><p> </p><p>His breath caught in his chest at the sound of Grian moaning between his legs, helplessly moved around by the hands on him. Grian’s breath escaped in a warm gust of air that made Zedaph’s skin prickle as his legs opened even wider, making more room for the smaller man to access him.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, Grian,” Impulse said, voice deep and even. “Look at him, all spread out and aching for you. You’re in no position to tease - you said you wanted to serve us, right? Well, this is how we want you.”</p><p> </p><p>The words weren’t directed at Zedaph, but they affected him nonetheless. His head fell back as he moaned up at the ceiling when, with a mewl, Grian was shoved mouth-first in between Zedaph’s legs, and soft lips and a slick, warm tongue immediately started trailing over the sensitive skin the smaller man had found there.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh,” </em> Zedaph gasped, feeling Grian’s mouth closing over his hole, applying the <em> sweetest </em>suction he’d ever felt—</p><p> </p><p>His own fingers wrapped around strands of Grian’s hair before he even realised he’d been moving, and Zedaph felt Impulse’s hand against his own, settling side by side as they gripped Grian’s hair, holding him in place, drawing him in closer to where Zedaph felt like he was <em> melting </em>beneath Grian’s clever mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Tango said, drawing out the word until it sounded more like a moan. “Damn, Pulsie, <em> look </em>at him.”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s own eyes were closed, but he could <em> feel </em> their gazes burning into his skin. He felt heat spread to the surface of his face as the embarrassment caused him to flush beneath their eyes, but Zedaph was powerless to stop his body from continuing to move - he <em> grinded </em>Grian’s face against himself, and the smaller man dutifully stuck his tongue out, the slick muscle pressing past Zedaph’s rim, causing him to wail helplessly as trembles overtook him.</p><p> </p><p>Impulse hummed approvingly, and when Grian moaned weakly around Zedaph’s hole, his tongue starting to <em> thrust </em>in and out, Zedaph felt like he was shaking apart.</p><p> </p><p>“I think,” Impulse drawled out, “Grian is doing a decent job of serving Zedaph. What do you think, Tango?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Tango said, voice hoarse and breathing laboured. “I agree. Think he’s capable of serving multiple people at once?”</p><p> </p><p>Grian froze between his legs, just for a moment. Zedaph whimpered at the loss of movement, shoving his hips towards Grian’s face, wordlessly begging him to keep going—</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph let out a grateful sob when Grian’s mouth started moving in earnest, lips wrapping so tightly around the sensitive muscles as his tongue kept thrusting in, <em> working </em> Zedaph open and leaving him so <em> wet— </em></p><p> </p><p>“I think he can handle it. If not, we’ll just have to punish him, won’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Dual moans sounded from Grian and Zedaph both, and Tango let out a breathless curse. When Zedaph peeked at him from beneath wet lashes, he saw Tango kneeling over Grian’s crouched form, leaning over the smaller man’s back and trapping Grian’s bound wrists between the two of them. Zedaph caught a glimpse of the man’s cock as it pressed inside Grian’s entrance, and the responding moan from the smaller man reverberated through Zedaph’s body until he could do nothing but <em> take </em>the vibrations it caused.</p><p> </p><p>The back of his head hit the mattress as he heard the sounds of skin slapping against skin, raspy grunts and breathless moans filling the air and making Zedaph’s skin feel too tight, too sensitive.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph felt himself drawing closer and closer to an invisible edge, heat pooling in his gut as sparks fluttered behind his tightly shut eyelids. He lifted his hips, the muscles of his thighs trembling with the effort - and then he was <em> riding </em> Grian’s face, both his own and Impulse’s hands still holding Grian’s head with firm grips, guiding him, <em> offering </em>him up - Zedaph felt drool pool out the side of Grian’s mouth, felt it dripping down his cleft—</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Grian,” Impulse said, and Zedaph distantly noticed that the man’s voice sounded strained, dark, <em> heated— </em> “You’re not allowed to come until you’ve served <em> all </em> of us until completion, got it? Only good boys get their rewards, and as long as you’re at our service, we’re gonna use you until we’re <em> satisfied.” </em></p><p> </p><p>The last word, so dark and gravelly that Zedaph swore he could feel it in his <em> spine, </em>was the last bit of heat Zedaph needed to go tumbling over the edge. His heels dug into the mattress, and with a cry he rode out his orgasm against Grian’s face, desprately pulling the smaller man closer as Zedaph rubbed Grian’s mouth against himself, up and down in small movements, over and over.</p><p> </p><p>Grian took it all in stride, his tongue slipping out of Zedaph’s hole to trace over and gently caress every part of Zedaph’s skin he could reach, making him whine as his dick spilled, leaving him boneless and warm as Zedaph slumped down on the bed, legs twitching weakly.</p><p> </p><p>His hands fell away from Grian’s hair, landing limply against the mattress as Zedaph tried to catch his breath. It felt like he was floating, his skin still simmering with leftover heat and tingles, and he tiredly tucked his chin down against his chest to watch the scene playing out between his own parted legs.</p><p> </p><p>Grian looked a wonderful mess, eyes glazed over and his chin slick with drool. Zedaph saw that some of his own release had managed to catch Grian’s hair, and he winced with embarrassment when he saw one of Impulse’s hands unwrap from the strawberry-blond strands to wipe the fluids away.</p><p> </p><p>Tango was already manhandling Grian over, his hips still flush against the smaller man’s ass as he moved the two of them into position until Grian’s face was on eyelevel with Impulse’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph felt his own dick give an almost painful twitch as he watched Impulse’s hands settle gently against Grian’s cheeks, thumbs smoothing over the flushed skin there, before he gently guided Grian’s mouth down onto his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Grian’s arms jerked for a moment, straining against the bindings, before he settled with a moan, jaw relaxing as he took Impulse as deep as he could.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the sound of Grian gagging when Impulse pushed a bit too far, Zedaph could <em> see </em>the muscles of his throat flexing, and Impulse was quick to lift Grian’s head up as the smaller man caught his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Tango’s hips snapped against Grian’s ass, burrowing deep inside him in a display that made Zedaph’s breath hitch and caused his dick to start filling up again. The desperate moan that seemed like it was forced from Tango’s mouth made Zedaph go a bit cross-eyed, hands grabbing onto fistfuls of the bedsheets as he bit his lip, watching the way his lovers moved and grinded up against one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Open wide, Gri. I want your throat, and I know you can take it,” Impulse said. Unlike before, his voice was sweeter, more controlled - but no less heated and dark than it had been.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph saw the glimmer of tears in Grian’s eyes, moments before they squeezed shut—</p><p> </p><p>Then Impulse’s hands were moving again, guiding Grian’s head down, down, down. Zedaph knew when the head of Impulse’s cock hit the back of Grian’s throat - he saw the way Grian’s lithe body tensed, saw the muscles of his throat working, wanting to expel the intrusion. The smaller man didn’t gag this time, and Zedaph watched with parted lips and a small moan as Impulse pulled Grian’s head down further, and the bulge of his cock became visible against the pale skin of Grian’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>Whichever sound Zedaph might have made at the display, it was overshadowed by the loud groan that left Impulse’s mouth as he bottomed out and stayed there, pressed deeply inside the tightness of Grian’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>Tango’s movements rocked the bed, and it was more than enough to rock Grian’s small frame back and forth against Impulse, fucking his mouth onto the cock pressed deep inside it with shallow movements.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph was almost transfixed as he took it all in, watching the tears start spilling down Grian’s cheeks as the smaller man took it all, kept his throat working around Impulse’s cock until, with a spasm of his chest, Impulse pulled Grian’s head far enough back that his cock slipped out of Grian’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Grian took a few wheezing breaths, gasping and coughing once, shallowly—</p><p> </p><p>Impulse pulled him back down, and Grian went willingly, powerless to stop it but not seeming to want to, even if he could.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph kept watching, seeing the telltale signs of Tango nearing his orgasm by the way he grunted at every thrust, how his hips were speeding up, pace growing frantic as he pounded into Grian with reckless abandon.</p><p> </p><p>When Tango buried his cock inside Grian for the last time, shoving himself in as deep as he could go before stilling as a loud moan travelled up his throat - Zedaph couldn’t help but lick his lips at the tantalizing display Tango made, hands squeezing into the flesh of Grian’s hips and head thrown back, eyebrows furrowed as the man’s pleasure overcame him.</p><p> </p><p>He was so beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t come.”</p><p> </p><p>Impulse’s voice rang loud and firm through the room, the words sounding strained from where they escaped through gritted teeth, making Zedaph’s eyes snap over to the taller man.</p><p> </p><p>He was red-faced and breathing heavily, shoulders tense as he held Grian still. Zedaph knew that Impulse wasn’t as into his partners choking on his cock as Tango was, but the sight of him simply <em> holding </em>Grian’s head down, cock down his throat, not allowing him to move, to help speed up the process, was so overwhelming that Zedaph couldn’t help but moan as he squirmed slightly on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph thought he saw Impulse’s eyes dart to him, quickly, but when he blinked, the taller man’s gaze was locked onto Grian once more.</p><p> </p><p>Impulse’s lips parted, words spilling out and making shivers run down Zedaph’s spine. “I’m going to spill down your throat, now. Don’t come.”</p><p> </p><p>He saw Grian’s back tense in preparation. Tango was still pressed inside him, unmoving, as Tango came back down from his high, probably revelling in the accomodating heat Grian’s unresisting body was providing him. Zedaph panted.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph looked back over to Impulse, and he could <em> see </em>Grian working the muscles of his throat, swallowing around the length pressed so deep inside him, making his throat distend outwards with how deep Impulse was reaching. Zedaph saw Impulse’s shoulders drawing up towards his ears in increments, and he knew that it would only be moments, now—</p><p> </p><p>A drawn out moan spilled from the taller man’s lips, and Grian jerked against the hands holding his face still. Impulse didn’t fight him, and he helped pull Grian’s head off of his cock with only a slight grimace. Zedaph watched breathlessly as the last of Impulse’s release splattered over Grian’s lips and chin, painting slick streaks of white over his pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>Impulse breathed heavily as his eyelids fluttered shut.</p><p> </p><p>The picture of the three men in front of Zedaph seemed almost frozen, for a moment - the only movements were three chests, heaving for breath in an off-beat rhythm. Only Zedaph’s eyes were open, and he was barely breathing as the stillness of the room filled him with a sense of calm anticipation—</p><p> </p><p>A hoarse cry suddenly filled the room, and three pairs of eyes locked onto the small man the sound had come from.</p><p> </p><p>Grian was trembling, hands flexing against the restraints binding them together as he squirmed, trying to move back against where Tango was still inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Tango winced, and pulled out. Zedaph saw come dripping down Grian’s legs, and he heard Grian’s whine of despair at the loss. Zedaph <em> ached, </em>and he felt Tango’s eyes burning into his skin, taking in the fact that he was hard again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Tango chuckled. He sounded strained, and to Zedaph, the man was clearly more worked up than he was pretending to be— “It seems not all of us are quite done yet. Grian, why don’t I help you back over to Zed? You can ride him until he comes, and after that, you’re free to join him.”</p><p> </p><p>Grian’s voice had no power behind it when he replied, croaky and hoarse like Zedaph had never heard it before. <em> “Yes.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Zedaph trembled on the bed as Tango helped lift Grian back up into a kneeling position before they clumsily made their way back over to where Zedaph was lying. He looked up and met Grian’s dark eyes, and the smaller man seemed so desperate, so <em> lost </em>in his own denied pleasure, from trying to hold it all back.</p><p> </p><p>He let out an almost sorrowful moan at the sight, and Grian’s eyes seemed to clear up a bit, locking more firmly onto Zedaph before filling with tired determination.</p><p> </p><p>Tango helped Grian shuffle over until he was kneeling over Zedaph’s dick, legs spread as his knees framed Zedaph’s hips on the bed. When Grian didn’t move to help guide Zedaph’s dick inside of himself, Zedaph remembered that Grian’s hands were still bound.</p><p> </p><p>He reached towards his dick with trembling fingers, and Zedaph moaned breathlessly as his hand wrapped around the heated, oversensitive flesh. He positioned himself, letting his free hand settle softly on Grian’s side before meeting the smaller man’s eyes once more.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph nodded, once, and Grian took a deep breath before he started to lower himself.</p><p> </p><p>When the head of his dick caught on the rim of Grian’s hole, the warm pucker of muscles still slick and relaxed from Tango’s preparation, lube and come making everything feel warm and <em> wet— </em></p><p> </p><p>Zedaph bucked up, helplessly, and the head of his dick slid past the ring of muscle with ease.</p><p> </p><p>Grian cried out above him, and Zedaph had to close his eyes from the overwhelming heat that spread out from his crotch when Grian’s legs seemed to give out, and the smaller man sank down fully, inner thighs resting heavily on top of Zedaph’s own as that warm, slick heat enveloped his dick completely.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost too much, but he needed it - craved it, even - and when Grian let out a frustrated whimper, thighs trembling as they squeezed weakly against Zedaph’s hips, Zedaph had never been as relieved as when, with a grunt that sounded like it might have come from Tango, one of his partners seemed to help Grian out.</p><p> </p><p>The heated skin dragged over his dick in a slick slide of friction that made his toes curl, his voice cry, and his hands paw softly at the skin of Grian’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph cracked his eyes open, fighting against the need to let himself go, to disappear into his own head, into the purity of the sensation of Grian’s body seeming to <em> cling </em>to him, wrapping around him so invitingly, fighting to keep him sheathed fully inside - Zedaph saw that he’d been right.</p><p> </p><p>Tango was helping Grian move, the muscles of his arms flexing where they were wrapped around Grian’s torso, lifting the smaller man up before lowering him back down. <em> Fucking </em>him down on Zedaph’s dick.</p><p> </p><p>Grian’s face was the very picture of ecstacy, frozen in an expression of pain and pleasure so overwhelming that it made Zedaph’s dick twitch inside the other man. Grian’s eyes were closed, and his mouth was open in a silent cry, or maybe a moan—</p><p> </p><p>It looked like bliss, like limbo, and Zedaph was so in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s eyelids closed again, he couldn’t help it - it was all too much, he didn’t even know how he would be able to let himself go, how to end this moment, to accept that this would be over just when he finally <em>had it—</em></p><p> </p><p>A gentle hand brushed over his forehead, smoothing down the damp curls that had been sticking to his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Soft lips touched the skin where the hand had been a moment before, and Zedaph heard Impulse whisper, his voice calm and loving and <em> safe, </em> just like the man it belonged to. “You can let go, Zedaph. <em> Come.” </em></p><p> </p><p>With a scream, he did. He was as helpless to his lovers’ words as he’d always been, and Zedaph could never deny them.</p><p> </p><p>He was frozen on the bed, muscles locking up as he spilled inside Grian, feeling the warm walls clinging to him, gripping him so <em> nicely </em>as the smaller man’s body accepted every drop Zedaph filled him with.</p><p> </p><p>Through the rush of blood pulsing against his eardrums, Zedaph heard Tango’s rough voice murmuring out a gentle, “Go on, Grian. Join him.”</p><p> </p><p>The smallest, frailest of sounds left Grian’s lips. Then, a piercing inhale of breath wracked the body sitting on top of Zedaph - and the walls around his dick were pulsing, contracting so <em> sweetly </em> as Zedaph cried out again, hips stuttering up into the heat, trapped beneath the weight holding him down on the bed as Grian’s body <em>worked </em>him, drawing another spurt of come from him as Impulse hummed pleasedly above them.</p><p> </p><p>When Zedaph managed to peel his eyes back open, Tango was already working on untying Grian’s wrists, and Impulse was kneeling beside Zedaph on the bed. He was cradling Grian, one hand burrowed in the sweaty strands of hair on the back of his head as Impulse held Grian’s face soothingly into the crook of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Grian’s wrists were free, Tango turned to Zedaph with a tired, but warm smile. “Hey, Zed.”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph licked his dry lips, working his throat for a moment as he figured out how to get his body to respond to him again. “Hi,” he replied, feeling far more tired than Zedaph thought he should, seeing as how Grian had been the one doing all the work this time.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to help you up so we can lay some lovin’ on our boy?” Tango said with a grin, his red eyes sparkling with mirth and affection, both. Zedaph chuckled tiredly as he returned the other man’s smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I sure am, Tango.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zedaph sneaks into the mycelium resistance headquarters and finds himself caught in a trap. Etho would like to offer him another solution.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Etho/Zedaph. More kink negotiation and preparation than anything else, but hey!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ * ~</p><p> </p><p>Zadaph had caught wind of the mycelium resistance, of course he had. He’d seen how Impulse had snuck into the resistance headquarters a few days prior, and when Zedaph had wanted to find his partner, only to find his base vacant - well.</p><p> </p><p>He’d thought the obvious next place to look would be the mycelium cave beneath Grian’s barge.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph didn’t much feel like paying the diamonds needed to enter, though, and so he’d snuck around the perimeter of the barge, trying to find another way in. After discovering the hidden waterway, Zedaph had grinned victoriously as he let himself drop down.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t expected to be immediately caught in a trap.</p><p> </p><p>Granted, it wasn’t much of a trap - he’d simply landed on some pressure plates that made trap doors close in around him in a tiny prison. The surprise of it still made Zedaph yelp, and when he heard an amused-sounding chuckle from the cave around him, Zedaph’s head shot upwards to try and see where it had come from.</p><p> </p><p>Through the gaps in the trap door, the cave seemed to be mostly empty. Impulse was nowhere to be seen - the only hermit other than Zedaph himself seemed to be Etho, who was surrounded by shulker boxes and bits of chain and fence posts.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, isn’t this a surprise?” Etho laughed quietly as he put down the chain he’d had in his hands, before he started making his way over to where Zedaph was standing, heart pounding in his chest from the leftover adrenaline from suddenly finding himself in a trap.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Etho,” Zedaph replied, trying to sound as aloof and casual as possible, despite the predicament he was in. “Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, likewise. I can’t help but notice that you didn’t use the main entrance… and that your head is not on the member’s board.”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s stomach dropped. “I-”</p><p> </p><p>Etho cut him off, stepping even closer to the trap Zedaph was stuck in. “You trying to sneak into the resistance? Maybe to rat out our information to the mayor, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s eyes widened, and he frantically shook his head. “N-no! I was just looking for Impulse, I promise, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… that might be so,” Etho said in a casual tone, seeming to enjoy the way Zedaph was squirming in the small box. “But I still can’t let you go until the other resistance members have arrived so we can decide what to do with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph shivered. “Must I really stay in this tiny box the entire time?”</p><p> </p><p>Etho hummed. “Well, I <em> was </em>working on setting up a little surprise for the other members for when they arrived… if you’re up for it, I could hang you up in that, instead?”</p><p> </p><p>His heart seemed to freeze, just for a moment. Then, it started hammering against his ribcage with a vengance, and Zedaph felt his cheeks grow warm. “W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know,” Etho pleasantly continued, “We could strip you down and tie you up, leave you dangling from the ceiling for the resistance members to find and enjoy when we meet later today.” The man paused, eyes gazing warmly at Zedaph. “Or, I can leave you be in this box until the others arrive. Up to you. There’s no pressure either way.”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph licked his lips as he considered it.</p><p> </p><p>“Will… will Impulse be there?”</p><p> </p><p>Etho nodded. “He will. And there will be a safeword of course - you would still be in control of what the resistance members get to do. What do you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph closed his eyes for a moment as he imagined it. He felt heat bloom in his chest at the mental images the idea provided, quickly pooling down and settling deep in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah - yes, let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph blinked his eyes open and found that Etho’s eyes were crinkling at the corners, the smile on his face evident despite how his mouth was still covered. “Great. In that case - please don’t run off when I let you out of this box.”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph nodded, and Etho pulled out an axe and started chopping down enough of the trap doors to allow Zedaph to step out of the box with a relieved sigh. He watched with nervous anticipation when Etho returned to his shulker boxes, rummaging through them for a moment before the man seemed to find what he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>Etho turned back to Zedaph. “Strip, please - and then, if you wouldn’t mind, could you wear this?” Etho held up a pair of small, purple panties. Zedaph’s breath caught - the garment was a beautiful design of lace pattern, the material sheer and see-through all the way.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph shuffled his legs, eyes getting pulled to the ground in front of him as he suddenly couldn’t find it in himself to meet Etho’s mismatched eyes. Zedaph nodded, cheeks red.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! You get to that, and I’ll find some nice ropes for us to use.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Zedaph nodded, even though he heard the sounds of Etho going through shulker boxes again. With a trembling exhale, Zedaph started removing his layers.</p><p> </p><p>His jacket was the first to go, and he carelessly kicked off his shoes as he pulled the t-shirt up and off, letting it join his jacket on the ground in a messy pile. Zedaph hesitated with his hands on the button of his pants, but a quick glance told him that Etho’s back was still turned to him, and so Zedaph hurriedly pulled his pants and boxers down, leaving him naked in the cave.</p><p> </p><p>On padded feet, Zedaph walked over to where Etho had put the panties, and Zedaph’s breath caught when he picked the garment up.</p><p> </p><p>It was smooth and luxurious, not as scratchy as it had looked at first glance. Zedaph was thankful, and while trying not to think too much about it, he placed his feet through the leg holes of the panties and pulled them up.</p><p> </p><p>The sheer material did nothing to hide the fact that Zedaph was already half hard, and he made a small, embarrassed sound when Etho turned back to face him.</p><p> </p><p>Etho cooed happily at the sight that met him. “Perfect!”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s blush deepened even further in colour, and his head was almost swimming with how heated and flushed he felt. His eyes still managed to catch the magenta rope Etho was twirling between his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready to be tied up all pretty like a present?”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph let out a weak moan. “Yes, sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Roleplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tango lets Zedaph play out a scene in Decked Out before opening day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ravager/Zedaph.</p><p>Beware of mobfucking, and also the consensual non-consent tag. I included a brief snippet of aftercare for this one, just to drive the point home that it's all consensual, but here's your daily reminder to only read what you know you can handle :)</p><p>Stay safe, mind the tags, and have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ * ~</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph was being chased. </p><p> </p><p>His heart was hammering against his ribcage, beating like a frantic animal trapped in a space too small for it, desperate to get out - much like he, himself, was. Trapped in the dungeon, feeling like the walls were closing in on him as he ran out of breath, out of options—</p><p> </p><p>He could almost <em> hear </em> Tango’s maniacal laughter echoing through the dungeon halls, even though Zedaph knew it was only his imagination. <em> He </em>was the only human inside the dark labyrinth, although it was looking more and more likely that the halls would soon be devoid of players once more. He was running out of time.</p><p> </p><p>Sweat pooled at his temples, and as Zedaph skidded to a halt in front of a wall where the path split up in opposite directions, he blinked as some of the moisture got into his left eye. He didn’t know which way to go - oh gods, <em> what if he </em> <em> — </em></p><p> </p><p>The terrifying noise that sounded from behind him spurred him back into action, and with a yelp, Zedaph took a right turn and sped down the dark corridor as fast as his aching muscles could carry him.</p><p> </p><p>Heavy footfalls thundered against the ground behind him, and a sob escaped Zedaph on his next heaving breath when he realised he wasn’t gaining enough speed to lose the beast chasing him.</p><p> </p><p>There was nowhere to <em> hide </em> <em> — </em></p><p> </p><p>The soulsand tripped him with the change in momentum, and Zedaph gave a terrified cry when the material pulled him down until he was sprawled face-down on the rough ground.</p><p> </p><p>A mouthful of the grimy sand cut off the noise, and he sputtered as he tried to get it <em> out, </em>to free his airways and get the disgusting taste out. He mentally cursed the fact that Tango had made the rule that people entering the dungeon had to be naked, the rough sand craping painfully against his bare skin as he scrambled onto his hands and knees, trying to find the purchase to get back up, to keep moving - but his limbs were clumsy from exhaustion, and the soulsand beneath him kept pulling him down.</p><p> </p><p>A hauntingly distorted grunt came from <em> far too close </em>as a large shadow fell over him. Zedaph froze, feeling like his fragile hope of escaping was freezing, too, before shattering against the ground and being pulled down into the soulsand’s depths.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s hands clawed at the sand, trying to drag himself out from under the hulking beast, and he <em> just </em>managed to crawl on top of a small outdent of soulsoil sticking up from the ground, much like the one he’d tripped over before.</p><p> </p><p>He was momentarily glad to be mostly off of the sand, only his legs still kicking fruitlessly against the foul material layering the lower level of the hallway when another sound from the ravager that had been chasing him made Zedaph go still.</p><p> </p><p>A warm, moist puff of air hit his exposed backside as the beast snorted, or perhaps sniffed him - Zedaph couldn’t be certain. He had no more time to think about it before a tongue, warm and rough and as wide as his damned <em> waist </em>started lapping between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph cried out in confusion as the actions of the ravager made sharp bolts of pleasure begin battling with the fear that had been overwhelming him ever since he entered the dungeon.</p><p> </p><p>The rough tongue was so big, it reached every part of him that Zedaph would have liked to hide, and a loud moan wrecked through him as his arms collapsed, bringing his torso down flat on the small outcrop of soulsoil. The tongue was lapping at his hole, scraping gently over his dick, his <em> balls— </em></p><p> </p><p>He was growing overstimulated so fast, and yet Zedaph couldn’t stop himself from almost mindlessly spreading his legs, whimpering as he stuck his ass further out, closer to the ravager’s lowered head.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph couldn’t believe he wasn’t dead, that the ravager was doing what it was <em> doing. </em></p><p> </p><p>All too soon, the ravager’s tongue left him, and Zedaph could have sobbed from relief and frustration both. His body was a mess of sensations, sparks and tingles spreading from the irritated skin the ravager had left behind, shivers wracking through his limbs and making him unable to react with more than a breathless squeak when the beast’s massive front legs slammed into the soulsand a few feet in front of him, stirring up a cloud of sulfur-smelling dust as the mob let out a loud roar that left Zedaph’s ear drums pounding.</p><p> </p><p>Something warm, and heavy, and <em> wet </em> landed on his lower back, hitting his naked skin with a dull slap. Zedaph felt the ravager’s body pressing down on him enough that it was hard to move, but luckily it didn’t seem to be trying to lie down completely - Zedaph would surely be crushed beneath its weight if it did.</p><p> </p><p>He shot a look over his shoulder as he tried to figure out what had—</p><p> </p><p>Oh. <em> Oh. </em></p><p> </p><p>The ravager’s cock was out, and resting on his back. It was a startlingly red colour, a bright contrast to the rest of the beast’s grey-toned body, and it had a pequliar bend at the tip - but the fact that had Zedaph’s thoughts tumbling to a halt, what made his breath catch as his heartbeat sped up to the point where he became slightly dizzy—</p><p> </p><p>Was the <em> size </em>of the damned thing. The ravager wasn’t even pressed flush against him yet, and still the cock was reaching the small of his back with ease. The flesh was hard and heated, and the surface of it was almost glossy with the amount of natural slick covering it, sticking slightly to Zedaph’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” he said, rather eloquently.</p><p> </p><p>With a grunt so loud that it made Zedaph’s sternum shake with the vibrations of it, the ravager started thrusting.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph choked on a moan when he felt the warm, slick member sliding between his cheeks and up his back in short, hard thrusts that made him squirm at how <em> filthy </em> he felt, how <em> good. </em></p><p> </p><p>There was no actual stimulation for himself in what the ravager was doing, but the mere <em> idea </em> of a hostile mob like the ravager <em> using </em> his unwilling body to chase its own pleasure, to <em> breed— </em></p><p> </p><p>There was no stimulation, until suddenly there <em> was.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The ravager pulled back enough for the head of its curved cock to catch on the rim of Zedaph’s hole, and before he could even attempt to work past the spike of fear that paralyzed him, to move, to <em> fight, </em>anything at all that might prevent the ravager from—</p><p> </p><p>Its hips snapped forward against him in a brutally hard thrust, quick and powerful as it speared Zedaph open, sheathing itself about halfway. Zedaph wheezed out a strangled breath at the sudden stretch, the ravager going in so fast, so deep, and there had been no preparation other than the tongue that had made him relax, and the slick fluids covering the beast’s cock itself - the pain was <em> excruciating. </em></p><p> </p><p>The ravager stomped its feet, and with a roar, it pulled back before slamming back in, going even deeper - Zedaph could feel it in his <em> stomach— </em> </p><p> </p><p>He screamed.</p><p> </p><p>His own dick was hard, so much so that it was leaking steadily, dripping down onto the soulsoil he was propped up on. Zedaph shivered uncontrollably as he felt his body being forced to take the intrusion, his walls <em> forming </em>around the ravager’s dick that filled him so completely.</p><p> </p><p>Tears were blurring his vision far too much for Zedaph to be able to see, but there wasn’t anything for him to look at, either way.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s body was burning, and through the pain of muscles stretched past their limit, of his body being forced to <em> make space </em>for something so big that it was never supposed to have been inside him, not in a million years—</p><p> </p><p>Through it all, his body was burning up, melting from the inside out due to the heat of shame and pleasure and pain and <em> guilt from how good he felt, despite knowing he shouldn’t, he </em> really <em> shouldn’t— </em></p><p> </p><p>The ravager slammed inside him one more time, and Zedaph choked as he came. The sheer brutality of the stretching of his muscles was what had dragged him over, and his voice gave out sometime during his orgasm, all strength and rational thought being flushed from his system as his dick spent itself, coating the soil he was lying on with streaks of white.</p><p> </p><p>Even when Zedaph had stopped moving, the ravager kept going, seemingly determined to try and work its entire length inside of Zedaph’s aching body.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned and whined and squirmed as much as the pain would let him as the beast kept hammering against him, hitting tender spots that made him flinch as Zedaph <em> felt </em> the way his body unwillingly gave in and accommodated the ravager’s devastating girth, his walls trying to clamp down on it but being unable to do so, due to just how <em> full </em>he was.</p><p> </p><p>The ravager was still thrusting into Zedaph’s limp body when the beast started coming, and Zedaph could do nothing but moan brokenly when he felt himself being filled even <em> further, </em> warmth flooding his insides and getting fucked even <em> deeper </em>as the ravager kept thrusting.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach was growing heavy, and Zedaph groaned at the uncomfortable feeling, the warmth spreading as the ravager came and came and came. Zedaph’s stomach was beginning to distend outwards with it, and he whimpered when his own bodyweight pressed against the bulge that had formed where he was being spilled into.</p><p> </p><p>The pressure kept building, and it became overwhelming enough that Zedaph felt his mind growing clouded and heavy as his breathing grew shallow - it was getting harder to <em> breathe, </em>and yet he could only feel the pleasure-pain twisting around his gut in a scalding grip that drew him higher and higher up, until, finally, Zedaph wasn’t aware of much of anything anymore.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zedaph heard gentle humming from somewhere in the room. Everything was aching, even his eyelids, when he finally managed to open them. His eyes darted around in confusion as his consciousness returned to him and his brain caught up.</p><p> </p><p>He was in the respawn room of Decked Out, and Tango was sitting on the barrel next to the bed Zedaph was lying on, the taller man fidgeting with a repeater absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Zedaph croaked out, catching Tango’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Zed!” Tango said with a wide smile, the proud look in his eyes making pleasant shivers run down Zedaph’s spine. “That was amazing! Gods, I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard - how was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph parted his lips to answer, but he broke down in a coughing fit from how dry his throat was. From the amount of pain he was still in, Zedaph could tell he hadn’t actually respawned. Tango must have gotten him out of the dungeon <em> somehow, </em>but Zedaph decided to ask about that at a later date. Now, Tango was helping Zedaph drink a bottle of water, a strong arm wrapping around his shoulder to help prop him up on the bed when Zedaph himself made no attempt at sitting up himself.</p><p> </p><p>Once the bottle was empty and Zedaph’s throat no longer felt as dry as a desert, he licked his lips and met Tango’s warm gaze, giving the other man a tired but content smile. “It was incredible.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Breasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doc needs a sacrifice to earn the goatmother's forgiveness. Zedaph helps out a friend in need.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Doc/Zedaph! Degredation, name-calling and tit fucking. Also, altar sex, and consensual sexual sacrifice-shenanigans. It's the temple of the goat, yall. Idk what to tell you.<br/>Mind the tags, stay safe, and have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~ * ~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph took a gasping breath as he stared up at the looming head of goat mountain, towering imposingly so far above him. He swore he saw the glimpse of something teal and shiny, shimmering just for a moment in one of the goat’s seemingly empty eyes</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc’s rough fingers squeezed his pec again, this time almost painfully tightening his grip as the digits pressed into the tender flesh. Zedaph moaned weakly, hips stuttering up but finding nothing to grind against as Doc kept his careful distance, leaning in from beside the smaller man rather than facing him straight on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Doc, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zedaph begged, eyes brimming with frustrated tears as the creeper-hybrid kept fondling his chest, making Zedaph feel all kinds of high-strung while refusing him every other kind of touch. “Please touch me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc took a shuddering inhale as his lips untightened from around one of Zedaph’s nipples before leaning back, looking the smaller man over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“You know I can’t do that, Zedaph,” Doc growled, sounding almost as frustrated as Zedaph himself was feeling. “The goatmother demanded a sacrifice, and you know the fluids must be </span><em><span>unsoiled </span></em><span>as they’re being spilled.</span> <span>You were the best option to help me, but if you’ve changed your mind, that’s okay, too. I can try to find someone else—”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Zedaph protested, cutting Doc off before he could continue. “I-I want to, really, it’s just…” Zedaph tore his gaze away from Doc’s mismatched eyes as he felt his cheeks growing warmer, face flushing with embarrassment, “...why my chest? I can come untouched perfectly fine from anal alone, Doc. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Doc chuckle shakily beside him, a thumb dragging over Zedaph’s nipple in a movement that </span>
  <em>
    <span>seemed </span>
  </em>
  <span>innocuous enough, but it was still enough to make Zedaph gasp softly at the spark of heat that burst from his chest at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I just figured out the goatmother would appreciate the symbolism, even if you aren’t actually able to lactate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph’s eyes widened, and his heart started pounding as his breathing sped up. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides,” Doc continued, seemingly ignoring that he’d just broken Zedaph’s brain a little. “The fact that you’re so responsive when I touch you here,” the words were accentuated with another gentle brush over one of the sensitive nubs, and Zedaph helplessly pressed his chest out into the palms that were lovingly caressing his pecs, face growing ever-warmer— “When I squeeze your </span>
  <em>
    <span>tits—”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph cried out as he felt a surge of heat soar through him, not enough to come but more than what was needed to make him go a bit silly with it, thoughts clouding over as his eyes grew half lidded as molten shame flooded his spine, making everything grow overwhelmingly warm and hazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like that?” Doc panted, leaning in until his stubble was scraping against the sensitive lobe of Zedaph’s ear, warm breath puffing over the skin and making goosebumps rise as the smaller man shuddered, hanging on to Doc’s every word while tension built up within him, making his hands curl up into fists as he tried to control his breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it when I call them your </span>
  <em>
    <span>tits?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc’s next words were growled out so filthily against his ear, voice so dark and </span>
  <em>
    <span>promising </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Zedaph had to close his eyes as his vision swam in front of him. A devastated moan spilled from his lips, outside of his control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc chuckled, almost cruel with how affectionately the following words were spoken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Filthy slut.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph’s teeth sank into his lower lip, making pain blossom out from the indented skin as the tangy taste of blood sprung up on his tongue. It was distracting enough for him not to come, right then and there, from Doc’s words alone. The way the smaller man was squirming, naked as the day he was born, thighs rubbing together desperately as he sat on the altar Doc had built, was still enough to tell the taller man just how much the words had affected Zedaph.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc got up from where he’d been seated beside him on the stone table. Zedaph blinked his eyes open, following the taller man with a tired gaze as he tried to figure out what would come next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creeper-hybrid kneeled down in front of him, or maybe it would be more correct to say - kneeled down in front of the altar, looking up at Zedaph like something wondrous, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>precious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It made Zedaph’s breath catch and heart tug sharply in his chest, like someone was physically </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanking </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the very organ keeping him alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc raised his hands to cup both sides of Zedaph’s chest gently, thumbs caressing his nipples and making him whine around a moan as he revelled in the difference in texture and temperature each of Doc’s hands possessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prosthetic one was cold and smooth, hard, unforgiving and flawless as it dragged over the sensitive nub in small, sharp circles, the chill of metal on him making the nub harden into a small peak, subconsciously reaching out for more of Doc’s touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The organic one, on the other hand, was warm and rough, the calloused pad of the finger catching on Zedaph’s skin in a way that made him go a bit cross-eyed. The pad of the thumb rubbed insistently back and forth over his nipple, over and over— Zedaph was arching his back so he could press his chest further into Doc’s hands, seeking out more of the gentle, almost playful stimulation that made sweet tendrils of heat sear through him and settle low in his belly, gathering there as it slowly built up, bringing Zedaph closer, and closer…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, all the touches stopped. Doc’s hands pulled away, and Zedaph almost toppled off of the altar in his mindless need to keep the sensations going - the way he now had nothing to focus on, to distract him from his own shame—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An anguished whimper left him, and he looked at Doc through wet lashes, wordlessly </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the taller man to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc’s eyes were blazing, and it felt like they were burning through his very skin, seeing something secret, something fragile, that Zedaph had never meant to let slip, but which was now bared for the other man’s eyes anyway. He choked down a sob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity of silence, of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked at, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Doc’s lips finally parted as the taller man began to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph blinked, slowly, in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc continued, voice firm but not unkind. Zedaph wasn’t sure if that fact made it better or worse, not when the next words that followed were, “Beg me to touch your tits, if you want it that much. Ask me nicely enough, and I might even fuck them - they should be big enough, at least if you’ll be a good slut and squeeze your tits together properly for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph was barely breathing, head filled with flashes of </span>
  <em>
    <span>shame</span>
  </em>
  <span> and heat and want and </span>
  <em>
    <span>need, </span>
  </em>
  <span>lighting up the fog that filled his mind like how glimpses of thunder ignited the world when he was soaring through darkened clouds in the middle of a storm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His throat was dry. He tried swallowing, lips moving against one another but no sound made its way out of his parched mouth. “I,” he mouthed, breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc didn’t seem pleased with his lackluster attempt at a response. Dark eyebrows pulled down in a frown, and the cybernetic eye glinted dangerously in a flash of red that made heat pool in Zedaph’s gut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not good enough, slut. At this point, I’m wondering if you’re even </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthy </span>
  </em>
  <span>of my hands on you - much less my cock, and you being used as a sacrifice for the almighty goatmother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no,” Zedaph croaked out, trembles of desperation and need overtaking him as his fingers dug into his own thighs to stop him from lunging after Doc when the other man leaned further away. “I—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph swallowed. Even just </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking </span>
  </em>
  <span>the words was enough to make tears of shame well up in his eyes, searingly hot and painful in the way it still wasn’t enough to deter him from his wants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please, sir. Fuck my tits. I-I’ll be so good for you, I promise! I—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc interrupted him, the taller man’s voice carefully neutral - but it was not enough to hide the slight tremor to the words, just beneath the surface, betraying how all of this was not only affecting Zedaph, but Doc as well. “And will you be able to come from that alone? No touching yourself? Hands on your tits, holding them up for me as I shove my cock in between them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph let out a helpless moan. “Yes, sir. I’ll come, I-I swear on it! I’ll hold my tits, I’ll be so, so good for you, just - </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the wind sweeping into the bay from the open sea, Zedaph’s wheezing breaths, and - at least, to Zedaph’s own ears - the frantic pounding of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Doc’s lips spread into a smile, showing off sharp teeth that made Zedaph’s heart pound even </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hands on your tits, slut. Let’s see if your actions can keep up with your words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Zedaph released his tight grip on his thighs, feeling his fingers prickle with sensation as his pulse hammered against the tips of each one. His hands were trembling, but they found their way to both of his pe— </span>
  <em>
    <span>tits, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to both of his tits, and Zedaph gently cupped each one with cold fingers, his cheeks so warm that it was a miracle they hadn’t caught on fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on. Present them for me, show me how </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can be—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lavender eyes closed as the sob he’d been holding down finally broke through his defences - the shame in him was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Zedaph </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted it to end—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the first tear spilled down his cheek, Zedaph let his hands dig into the tender flesh, whining as he gathered up however much of the soft tissue as he could, before pressing both handfuls together, making each mound meet in the middle of his chest. The result was a small, but definitely present cleavage settling between the gentle swells, and Zedaph arched his back as he offered himself to the other man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-my tits, sir. Hopefully, this will be to your liking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc groaned deep in his chest, sounding almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>pained </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he pulled out his cock from his pants. Zedaph’s eyes focused in on the erect flesh with a laser-focus, taking in how Doc was already so hard that there was precome gathered at the tip, a broad hand wrapping around the shaft as Doc pumped himself slowly, spreading the moisture around as the groan turned into a moan of appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so good for me, Zedaph - so pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph moaned, but his eyes were still on where Doc’s fingers were curled around the man’s cock, and even as Zedaph’s head was swimming, he knew what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panting, Zedaph shuffled further back on the altar until the back of his knees caught on the polished edge of the stone, and then he lowered himself until his back was flush with the cool, smooth surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready for you, sir, if you deem me worthy,” Zedaph said, so quietly it was almost a whisper, but evidently Doc must have heard him nonetheless, the taller man scrambling to join Zedaph on the altar as he all but crawled over the smaller man lying on his back. Doc kept moving, up and up and up, until Zedaph’s exhales were tickling the fine hairs of Doc’s happy trail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>- keep squeezing those tits for me, Zedaph—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph blinked, so lost in the emotions swirling through his mind in the peaceful mess that was his headspace at the moment, and he replied, voice gentle, “You can call me your slut, if you’d like, sir. No need for pleasantries when you’re about to fuck my tits.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc moaned like Zedaph’s words were both the greatest gift and the most devastating news he’d ever gotten, and Zedaph tilted his chest up to meet the press of Doc’s cock as the head slid over the bunched up flesh spilling out gently between Zedaph’s fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creeper-hybrid didn’t move, and Zedaph was about to voice a question when the taller man said, voice sounding strained and tense from holding back, “C-colour?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no hesitation in Zedaph’s mind when he replied, “Green.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a long, drawn-out moan, Doc slowly slid his cock forwards, nudging it into the small cleavage Zedaph had just barely been able to maintain as his skin grew damp with sweat, his palms slipping slightly over the soft flesh he was holding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He repositioned his hands, Doc waiting patiently above him as the taller man took heaving breaths, making Zedaph’s shallow, gasping ones seem almost noiseless in comparison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the first thrust of Doc’s cock over his sternum, Doc moaned above him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the second thrust, Zedaph’s eyes drew closed, breath catching as he felt the almost searingly hot flesh of the taller man’s cock sliding over his sensitive skin, tender muscles and nerves that had already been teased so much that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the fourth thrust, Zedaph remembered that he could move his fingers, so long as he let his palms stay firm, and as he rubbed one nipple with his thumb, pinching the other one sharply in between two knuckles, it was almost enough for him to fall over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph sobbed at the sting his own fingers created, the ache tethering a red-hot string of pleasure-pain from his chest in a straight line to his own, neglected cock, hips twitching up against nothing as he felt his orgasm draw so near that it seemed almost tangible—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckin’... </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>your tits feel so good around me, so soft, such a pretty, little slut for me—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, it was Doc’s words, sounding so strained that they must have been forced out through gritted teeth, that made the thin line Zedaph was dangling from </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap, </span>
  </em>
  <span>causing his pleasure peak in a rush of ecstasy that was so hollow and yet so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it was breathtaking in how overwhelmingly it took him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the haze of his still convulsing body, Zedaph felt the chill of the other man climbing off of him, of the cold left behind where warm skin had been pressing against his own, and Zedaph whimpered throughout the final spurts of his dick as his orgasm started easing off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard more than he saw Doc finish himself off, standing beside the altar as the taller man spilled onto the grass surrounding the small clearing the altar was sat on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small, confused - and maybe a little bit hurt - noise left Zedaph’s mouth, and though his eyes weren’t seeming to be able to focus quite yet, he could still see the blurred shape of Doc returning to his side, and Zedaph could hear the breathless quality to his voice when the taller man spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for leaving, I was just - really, really close. Only the unsoiled release must be spilled on the altar, lest we provoke the goatmother’s fury, rather than appease her, like I was aiming to do by doing all this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you touch me now?” Zedaph mumbled, already feeling exhaustion settling deep within his bones as the night chilled his overheated skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Zedaph. Come on - let’s get you out of the cold. The aftercare kit is waiting in the bedroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a content sigh, Zedaph nodded, and let his heavy eyelids slip shut. He trusted Doc to take care of him while he was dozing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tentacles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Impulse and Tango visits a modded world to get a tour of some farms. Zedaph tags along. As he's exploring the differences between this world and his own, he makes a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tentacles/Zedaph. Safe? Ish. Sane? Doubtful. Consensual? Oh yeah. Stay safe, mind the tags, and have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ * ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>See, the funny thing about going off world was that no place was exactly the same. There was always something new to explore, something to discover, new foods to eat, new items to craft, new blocks, people, <em> mobs </em> <em> — </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph was pulled out of his musings when another tentacle wrapped around his midsection, securing the strange mob’s grip on him as it lifted him higher into the air, leaving him dangling above the pool of water Zedaph had stumbled upon at the bottom of a dark cave system.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another slimy tendril wrapped around his wrist, and two more started fiddling with the clasps of Zedaph’s borrowed armour, and he hummed in his chest when the chest piece snapped open, allowing the beast to remove the protective gear from his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The helmet was already gone, as well as his boots. Only the iron pants remained, and Zedaph let himself relax into the tentacles’ grip. He’d dropped his sword in surprise when the mob had first shot out of the water, immediately wrapping Zedaph up in its wriggling limbs before dragging him over to the pool of water the squid-like creature had appeared from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had no idea what the thing was, but Zedaph wasn’t taking damage. He might as well let the thing do as it pleased - that way, he at least had a <em> chance </em>of being able to return the gear he’d been lent when Zedaph, Tango and Impulse had appeared in the main portal of this strange new world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tentacles started pulling at his cardigan, toying with the bottom hems before they started sliding the fabric up and off. Zedaph’s breath caught, feeling a twinge of excitement as the mob began undressing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so glad he’d been able to convince Tango and Impulse to let him explore while the two of them were touring the farms of this world’s players.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph jerked in surprise when the clasps of his iron pants broke apart, the beast immediately ripping the pieces off of him before it started pulling his trousers down. The fabric was bunched up, causing Zedaph to wince when the mob yanked it off completely anyway, feeling the sharp tug at his ankles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, he was naked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh. Still, no damage was being taken. Zedaph just hoped the mob wasn’t going to eat him. That would be such a bummer after Zedaph’s cock had started to rise with the anticipation of what the monster was planning to do to him. In hermitcraft, it usually only meant <em> one </em>thing if the mobs were trying to access a hermit’s bare skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More and more tentacles started wrapping around his body, and Zedaph moaned when the warm, slimy limbs dragged over his flushed skin, the gentle pull of the suckers feeling <em> excellent </em>when they grabbed onto the skin of his neck, his chest - he flailed at the sharp spark of heat that burst through him when one of the suckers wrapped tightly around his nipple, voice crying out at the sweet ache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His legs were being spread apart, and Zedaph panted, hoping for the love of everything horny that he was right in his guesses, when the mob started lowering him towards the centre of its meaty body. A cold shard of fear lodged itself in his chest, twinging painfully as his doubt grew with every inch he was being lowered—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could start struggling, the beast stopped. Zedaph was breathing shallowly around the tight squeeze around his ribs, uncertain of what would happen next— And then he was being turned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph yelped in surprise when the tentacles shifted him around, and if he’d had the freedom of movement to do so, Zedaph would have flailed as he felt his momentum shift, going from an upright position until he was dangling upside down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blood rushed to his head, and he moaned weakly when he felt his legs being pried apart further, the stretch <em> just </em> shy of painful. He felt a muscle in his thigh give a twitch, but other than that, he seemed to be good. He felt disoriented, kind of dizzy, and very, <em> very </em> turned on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph was just glad his boyfriends couldn’t see him now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slimy tentacle prodded at his hole, almost curiously. It made Zedaph flex the muscles in his legs, and a choked whine spill out from between his lips. The small touch was enough to make him <em> ache, </em> and when one of the tentacles around him shifted until it could press Zedaph’s cock up against his own stomach, feeling the suckers of the limb move and pulse over the shaft and head, so <em> teasingly— </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cry tore out of him, body jerking as he felt the tentacle press in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t go far, but even the simple feeling of being <em> breached </em> was something Zedaph had always enjoyed - the sensitive skin just around the edges of his hole was so receptive, so <em> responsive, </em>and it made him shiver uncontrollably when he felt the tip of the tentacle start wriggling around, exploring the area just around his rim, inside and out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tip of another tentacle pressed in, and Zedaph had to bite back a shout - he wasn’t being stretched, not yet, but if the tentacles inside him were anything like the ones wrapped around the rest of his body, he knew they would widen more and more the further along they went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two limbs were prodding around, out of rhythm from one another, just past the puckered ring of muscle, and Zedaph moaned weakly when he felt the small suckers adorning the slim tips catching onto his insides in small sparks of sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tips of the tentacles hooked around the edges of his rim, and <em> pulled </em>- and the scream spilled from his lips as Zedaph came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden flare and release of pleasure caught Zedaph by surprise, and he gasped shallowly as he stared wide-eyed into the darkness of the cave, head spinning as his body convulsed around nothing, the tips of the two tentacles still holding him open, <em> spreading </em>him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His upside down position caused some of the come he spilled to drip down onto his own cheek, but Zedaph barely blinked in response, still too out of it to care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a third tentacle prodding at his exposed hole, still being held open by the ones from before, to bring Zedaph mostly out of his stupor. He moaned when he felt the slim tip dipping inside of him, sliding past the rim with ease, before the tentacle <em> plunged </em>inside, wriggling in deep and fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph gasped, the sound quickly turning into a breathless cry when the tentacle passed over his prostate, making him tense up with overstimulation. The limb just kept pressing deeper though, and every now and then it would hit a tender spot, or prod against something that twinged painfully - before retreating slightly, and delving back in at a different angle, making Zedaph moan hoarsely as it all turned into forceful pleasure, overwhelming and all-consuming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two tentacles that had been spreading him open pulled away - Zedaph almost sobbed, both at the relief of the aching muscles of his rim, but also from slight disappointment. The pain had been so <em> sweet— </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then a second tentacle was pushing in, wriggling inside of him and joining the one already occupying his hole, and Zedaph wheezed when the combined width made another spark of pain shoot through his body, making him tense up. His cock was hard again. How was he already hard? It was all going so—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At his next cry of pleasure - or maybe it was pain. Zedaph could no longer quite tell the difference, every sensation blending together and making him <em> burn </em>- a tentacle forced its way past his parted lips, tasting of something salt and bitter that Zedaph couldn’t quite place. Then it stuffed itself down his throat, making a garbled noise of half-hearted protest cut off halfway through as it blocked off his airways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph’s eyes closed, tears springing up behind his eyelids as his cock throbbed, so sweetly and so powerfully that it felt like his entire core was throbbing with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tentacle in his throat pressed down further, and if he’d had the space to do so, Zedaph would have gagged. As it were, his throat had no room to contract, and Zedaph’s body tensed up instinctively as it fought against the holds on him, trying to get away, to catch his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph’s head was spinning, and the stale air in his lungs was making him ache with every pounding beat of his heart. The tentacles in his ass were rubbing against one another, sliding in and out in opposite rhythms, fucking their way deeper and deeper inside of him. The pressure in his abdomen kept increasing, and Zedaph would have sobbed if he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The suckers on the tentacle in his mouth caught hold of the tender flesh lining his throat, and Zedaph’s chest heaved violently in response, trying to repel the intrusion - and suddenly, he could breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph gasped desperately, drool and whatever fluid the mob was coated with was dripping from his gaping mouth as his lungs filled with fresh, heavenly cool air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“R-rude,” he panted out, wheezing, just before the tentacle pressed back in. Before his throat was stuffed full again, Zedaph moaned helplessly, absolutely <em> loving </em> the disregard the mob was showing towards Zedaph’s feelings - only <em> just </em>doing the bare minimum to keep him alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the tentacles in his ass stopped moving. Zedaph didn’t have time to think much of it as the other one occupying his hole kept thrusting, seeming to <em> reach </em> inside of him as it wriggled deeper and deeper. He could <em> feel </em>the two limbs that were distending his stomach, gravity aiding his brain in realising what the mob was doing to him as it kept filling him more and more, stuffing Zedaph so full that he could barely handle even the thought of moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breathing was cut off again, and Zedaph spasmed. No sound escaped him when he came this time, every noise choked off by the tentacle shoving down his throat and pressing his tongue down flat in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More come splattered in his hair, the rest of it dripping into the pool of water beneath him - Zedaph could hear the sound of it disturbing the surface of the water, even if he wasn’t able to turn his head enough to look down - and then the second tentacle that was pressing so deep inside his gut that Zedaph was sure it must be close to his <em> stomach, </em>now— It stopped moving, too, and everything was still for a moment as Zedaph trembled, mind growing more and more hazy by the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, a rush of heat bloomed inside him, spreading out in a wonderful, overwhelming ache of pressure and weight as the tentacles convulsed inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph let out a soundless scream as he felt the mob filling him, the tentacles releasing <em> something </em>inside him in large, gushing waves of warmth, Zedaph’s stomach growing heavy as distended further outwards, drooping slightly down towards his face as gravity pulled it down—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tentacle in his mouth, too, was pulsing gently against the surface of his tongue, and an uncomfortable feeling filled his stomach as he felt it filling him there, too - if his mouth had been free, Zedaph would have groaned at the sated feeling, and just when he started feeling sick with just how full he was— The tentacle pulled out of his throat, slipping slickly out of his mouth completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph coughed violently, a few globs of something sticky that tasted cloyingly sweet on his tongue - and Zedaph figured, it must have been the mob’s come, however strange it was - as he hacked it up from where the fluid had been caught in his throat. Zedaph grimaced as he spit the sweet liquid into the lake, shuddering in the tentacles’ grip on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, after what felt like a too-long time spent just breathing, feeling full and bloated and absolutely exhausted, blood pounding against the temples of his likely bright red face, Zedaph found himself being turned the right side up again, his ass still filled with two unmoving tentacles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He whined as gravity shifted, and he turned his neck to gaze down at himself before letting out a soft gasp. His stomach was positively <em> bulging </em> out. Not as badly as he would’ve guessed based on how stuffed he was <em> feeling, </em>but still more than enough for it to be completely obvious. Zedaph whined as the realisation that he’d have to find Tango and Impulse while looking like this made his cock twitch, painfully oversensitive, against the tentacle still wrapped around his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After another few minutes, the mob lowered him down to the edge of the lake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph was honestly surprised, but he guessed the mob had gotten what it wanted, and when the tentacles started unwrapping from around his aching body, Zedaph stumbled when his numb legs were forced to start carrying his weight once again, the limbs tingling as the rush of blood reawakened his lower body’s nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tentacles in his ass were the last ones to pull away from him, and Zedaph’s unsteady knees buckled as he fell to the ground next to the lake at the long, drawn-out slide of the long tendrils pulling out of his body, Zedaph’s cock twitching all the while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was half hard by the time all the tentacles had left him, and at least <em> some </em>parts of the mob’s come must have been as coagulated as the bits Zedaph had coughed up, because nothing more than a few drops of it spilled out of him as he whined, slowly staggering up on shaking limbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph threw a quick glance behind him, and he saw the mob sinking back under the surface of the lake, wriggling tentacles almost seeming to wave his direction before they, too, were pulled under by the beast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph shuddered, before turning back towards the direction he’d entered the cave from.</p>
<p><br/>His clothes were nowhere to be seen, lost somewhere at the bottom of the lake. The same with his borrowed gear. Zedaph moaned pitifully, and he started the humiliating ascent back up the cave system, hoping his boyfriends wouldn’t be <em> too </em>angry at him for returning to them after such a short amount of time, absolutely filled to the brim with an unknown monster’s come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Domination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian's past as a watcher sometimes comes back to haunt him. Zedaph helps.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grian/Zedaph. Soft dom Zed. Mentions of anxiety, implied dissociation, meltdown, and general mental health issues. Pre-established boundaries. Mind the tags, stay safe and have fun, even if this chapter is angstier than usual!</p>
<p>Oh, and this chapter might or might not be inspired by a certain poem by Brecht. If you know, you know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~ * ~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on Zedaph’s door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, there was nothing unusual about that, but when he walked over and opened it only to find Grian standing on the other side, Zedaph immediately knew something was amiss - the smaller man </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>used his ceiling doorway, without fail. Then, he realised what Grian </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked like, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and an ache made itself present in Zedaph’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three pairs of wings fluttered gently behind Grian’s back, where the smaller man usually only let one set show. When Zedaph squinted, he could faintly see the dizzying shimmers of countless eyes, swirling around Grian’s head like a halo - but what made Zedaph drop his gaze down to the floor, even as he reached out a hand to grab Grian’s in his own, silently pulling him inside, was Grian’s exhausted expression, his beautiful features worn and looking like he hadn’t slept in </span>
  <em>
    <span>days. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The purple glow that replaced Grian’s usually dark, kind eyes wasn’t lost on Zedaph, either. It was all he could do not to meet his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Zedaph pulled Grian along, deeper and deeper into the cave that was his base, until they reached the indent in the floor where Zedaph kept his things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what Grian needed, when he became like this. It wasn’t something Zedaph usually prefered to give, but for Grian, he’d do pretty much anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Grian’s hand still in his, Zedaph pulled out a few items he knew he’d need from the chests with his other one, and then he pulled Grian towards the stone wall of the shallow pit that was Zedaph’s storage area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mindful of his wings, still fluttering gently as if weightless, like they were being caressed by a nonexistent wind, Zedaph turned Grian around until he was facing the wall. He pressed the smaller man close to the stone surface, wordlessly telling him to stay put, before Zedaph started working Grian’s pants down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not a sound left the smaller man’s mouth, but Zedaph knew he was still too lost in his own head for speech. He knew Grian came to him so that Zedaph could help him </span>
  <em>
    <span>out </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the spiral of dark thoughts, of self-doubt - Grian knew Zedaph sometimes had it the same way, and the smaller man trusted him above their other partners to help safely bring him back out again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Grian’s jeans were pooled around his ankles, Zedaph deemed the smaller man to be undressed enough - he wouldn’t bother with Grian’s sweater, too afraid of damaging the beautiful wings, feathers frail and perfect, not a single one out of place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph opened the bottle of lube he’d gotten from the chest, and he nudged Grian’s legs apart with his knee as he poured the liquid onto his fingers, spreading it around before he reached down and pressed two fingers as deep inside the smaller man as he could go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only reaction he got was the tiniest flinch, but Zedaph knew Grian was okay. He could tell by how relaxed the muscles were around his fingers, the lack of resistance, of tension. There was only gentle fluttering of soft, warm walls clenching down on his fingers, and Zedaph’s breath hitched when he felt the digits being drawn in deeper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph gave a few thrusts, shallowly at first, waiting to see if Grian had any negative reactions before he did anything else. When there were none, Zedaph started working the smaller man open in earnest, fingers thrusting past the puckered ring of muscles and soft skin, the pads of his fingers dragging over heated walls that fluttered at his touch, growing slick by the lube Zedaph was working inside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he pressed another finger past the rim, Zedaph swore he could hear Grian’s breath catch, feathers rustling slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He built up a rhythm, thrusting his fingers and scissoring them out, the pads of his fingers dragging down the soft walls as Zedaph sought out that one, tender spot, fingers curling gently whenever he withdrew them</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian’s face was hidden from him, shielded by feathers and a multitude of wings, but Zedaph still heard the smaller man’s hitched breath, clear as day. He paused his movements in response, fingers bending as he continued caressing the spot where Grian was the most sensitive, the most responsive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller man’s breathing grew shallow, and his wings kept furling and extending in slow motions, out of rhythm with one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph knew that meant Grian was close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snaked his spare hand around Grian’s lower body, seeking out the smaller man’s dick. When he found the heated flesh, warm and coated with moisture at the tip, Zedaph let his fingers wrap around it, slowly stroking as his other hand kept up gently massaging Grian’s prostate, cooing softly as he felt Grian come undone beneath his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Small, broken noises started seeping out of the smaller man that was quivering in Zedaph’s embrace. Zedaph shushed him gently, whispering out sweet phrases of love and reassurance even as he kept up the relentless pressure against Grian’s prostate, fingers rubbing short, hard circles over the tender spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Grian’s hips stuttered for a moment, caught in between bucking into the hand on his dick and the fingers inside him, Zedaph knew he was doing something right. He kept whispering his gentle reassurances as Grian let out a gasping moan, quiet and devastating as the smaller man came on Zedaph’s fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, love, it’s alright. I’m right here with you. I won’t let you float away - I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph didn’t mind the wetness that coated his fingers when Grian spilled his release, and he hummed softly in the back of his throat when Grian made a small, confused-sounding noise in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Z-Zed? What—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph cut him off, trying to keep his own voice as calm as possible when he replied, “You were out of it, love. Your wings are out - </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian made a small, hurt sound in the back of his throat. “Oh.” Zedaph’s heart ached for the smaller man, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>like—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wings in front of Zedaph’s face furled up, muscles and tendons tensing as the appendages drew in closer to Grian’s body - before they relaxed back into their extended position with a shudder. “I - only if you want to. I wouldn’t want you to—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph knew what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was like, too. Being unable to ask for what he needed, too worried about the needs of everyone around him (even if others’ needs ended up fulfilled at the expense of his own). Wanting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone else to take control, to offer—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me be concerned with my own wants and needs, love. I know what I want. I’m asking for what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>need, right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian’s breath stuttered in a way that let Zedaph know the smaller man was either tearing up or about to burst out laughing. He was pretty sure which of the two it was, even if Zedaph wished it wasn’t so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I,” Grian said, voice breaking, and he continued in a whisper. “I want… I—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me rephrase,” Zedaph said. He could hear that Grian was still shaken, still out of it - and words might still be hard for the smaller man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need me to take care of you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small sob sounded from the other side of the feathery limbs shielding Grian’s face from Zedaph’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Help you relax, to forget whatever it is that’s been plaguing you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another sob, harsher this time. Zedaph nodded understandingly, despite the fact that Grian couldn’t see him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then… after all of that, I’ll take care of you still. And then, we will talk about it. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One word, whispered back to him so silently that it almost disappeared into the downy feathers separating them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Zedaph repeated, wrapping the hand that was still covered in Grian’s lukewarm come around his own cock, using the fluid to slick himself up before using his grip to line himself up with the smaller man’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then… here I come.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zedaph goes for a stroll when he finds himself - literally - stumbling upon a cave full of mating creepers. He really should have watched where he was going.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Creeper/Zedaph. This was supposed to be a gangbang, but it's more implied than anything, so I went with the 'wild' prompt instead ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>This one starts out quite noncon-y, but it ends up very consensual by the end. Also, there's vague descriptions of being caught in a minor explosion, as well as a non-graphic mention of bad sex etiquette-related potential injuries.</p>
<p>Mind the tags, stay safe and have fun, yall!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ * ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph would be the first one to admit that he wasn’t as knowledgeable about the mobs of the world as some of the other hermits - say, Tango, for example. Tango knew just about everything about hostile mobs that there was to know, and Zedaph, while enjoying listening to his partner ramble on and on about the differences between drowned and husks, magma cubes and slimes… well, Zedaph couldn’t say it was the other man’s <em> words </em>he was paying attention to, so much as he was to the way Tango’s face lit up animatedly whenever he talked at length about one of his interests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, when Zedaph had forgotten to watch his step when he was walking over the mountain his base resided under, only to find himself falling down a small crack in the stone, landing a few metres down with a painful wheeze as his breath was forced out of him at the impact—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph had looked up from his face-down position on the dirt at the sound of feet shuffling, only to find himself having ended up in a small cave - more of a pocket of air just beneath the top of the mountain’s surface, really - the only lightsource being the one-by-one gap in the ceiling Zedaph had fallen through—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the sparse lighting was just enough for him to catch sight of the multitude of bodies, writhing, thrusting, grinding, <em> humping— </em> And as his eyes widened, Zedaph might not have realised it, but he had fallen right into a creeper mating pit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph was frozen, shocked at what he was seeing. Sure, logically he’d known that creepers had to mate <em> somehow, </em>they were alive after all - he’d just never expected to see it in action. He’d never given it a thought at all, up until now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the first hiss of a creeper, the threatening sound warning him that it was close enough to hurt, to <em> kill, </em>Zedaph realised just how bad this was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t wearing any armour - hadn’t needed to, for a walk out in broad daylight. He only carried his shovel and pickaxe, for goodness’ sake. He threw one look over his shoulder, struggling to get his body to react fast enough to try and scramble away from the inevitable explosion—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Boom.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was searing, scalding pain. His head was filled with a high-pitched ringing, loud and painful as it reverberated against his eardrums.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph groaned pitifully, trying to blink the dust and rubble out of his eyes, moaning at the aches left behind by the explosion. At least he wasn’t dead. He could feel himself regenerating already, luckily still within the range of his base’s beacons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still trying to work the grime out of his eyes, one dusty fist doing a poor job of rubbing the grains of dirt and gravel away, ears ringing and blocking out the sounds of the cave, when he first felt the rough texture of unfamiliar skin against his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph yelped, vision blurry, as he tried to make his brain catch up with what was going on, still shaken from the explosion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hadn’t the other creepers been caught in the blast?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, he realised the shuffling of paw-like legs between his own felt too vivid, to <em> direct </em>for the fact that there was supposed to be layers of clothing in between him and them—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The explosion had ripped his clothes. Torn through the fabric and burned them away, leaving only singed tatters clinging to his limbs, and Zedaph was still frozen, still in shock from all of this happening so fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph’s vision was still blurry, eyes tearing up to try and work the grains of dirt away. His hands were trembling, and he couldn’t <em> see, </em> couldn’t <em> hear— </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe that was why it seemed like time slowed down when he felt the creeper behind him hooking its front legs over Zedaph’s hips, the coarse texture of the mob’s skin irritating his own as it pressed closer until it was flush against Zedaph’s ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only preparation he got was his own wheezing exhale, trembling and filled with an overwhelming amount of fear - as well as anticipation. The latter surprised Zedaph enough that he didn’t even tense up, he was so taken aback by his own reaction that he simply remained limp beneath the creeper that had mounted him—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something pointed and slick was jabbing against the soft flesh of his ass, and Zedaph felt the creeper’s legs shift and tighten their holds around him as the thing started thrusting against him - it had a dick. Of course it did, and Zedaph wasn’t—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the tip of the creeper’s dick hit home, prying its way past unprepared, resistant muscles as it speared its way inside, a yell that came out as more of a painful-sounding wheeze forced its way out of Zedaph’s throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph’s forehead hit the crook of his arms as the muscles of his neck went slack, trembles of pain and heat and hurt and more heat still, wracked their way through his battered body, and he could no nothing but moan pitifully when the creeper started humping him in earnest. The legs wrapped around Zedaph’s hips was giving the mob the leverage it needed to set an almost frantic pace, and he could only shudder as he felt the dick grow and expand within him, slipping further out of its sheath as it fucked its way deeper and deeper inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If anything had gotten torn when the creeper entered him, the beacons did their job well - Zedaph still wasn’t comfortable, not by a long shot, but at least the searing pain had already subsided, reminding him what a good idea it had been to get the regen effect throughout his base.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the base of the creeper’s dick started swelling, Zedaph was already on the way to getting hard himself. The relentless nature of the mobs, the frantic pace, gods, even the <em> fear </em> was enough to make it hard for Zedaph <em> not </em>to have a reaction. By the time he realised that the creeper was trying to knot him, he still gave a yelp of fear, finally getting his limbs to respond to him as he bucked wildly beneath the mob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t enough for the creeper to slip out completely - but it still did the trick, making the swelling knot slip out enough for Zedaph to be able to raise one shivering hand behind himself, placing it between the creeper’s pelvic area and his own ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The creeper kept fucking him, rutting fast and hard against him, not seeming to care that Zedaph’s hand held it far enough away that it was no longer able to try and fuck its knot back inside the tight heat of Zedaph’s ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man whimpered when he felt the knot expanding against his hand, feeling just how <em> big </em>it was getting - and then, with a hiss that made the Zedaph bristle as he unconsciously braced for another explosion that never came, the creeper went still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilac eyes widened when Zedaph felt the first spurt of come coating his insides. It was so warm, warmer than he’d anticipated, and he moaned helplessly as he felt his walls clenching down around the hard shaft buried inside him as he was filled up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The creeper dismounted him, cock pulling away and out of Zedaph’s hole sooner than he would have liked - and when had he started enjoying this so much? He had literally tumbled feet-first into some— some <em> creeper mating pile, </em>for goodness sake… but Zedaph would be lying to himself if he pretended that he didn’t like what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When another creeper shuffled up to him, hissing curiously, Zedaph made a decision. The decision not to move, to try and fight or escape. Fuck it - none of the hermits would have to know. If Zedaph propped his ass up just that tiny bit more, if he spread his legs, or moaned wantonly when he felt the creeper’s front legs hooking over his hips, the tip of a warm cock nudging against where come was already dripping out of him—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well. That was no one’s business but his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zedaph goes for a ride. Tango is less amused than you'd think.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zedaph/Tango. Powerbottom Zed, toys, denial, orgasm-control, slight shame/humiliation kink, bondage, gags - yeah. This one is a bit shorter because I'm working on other stuff as well - so keep an eye out for that! :D</p>
<p>Mind the tags, stay safe and have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ * ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph grinded down onto the dildo he was riding, head thrown back as he moaned, feeling sweat dripping down his back from how heated everything felt, how flushed his skin was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pained-sounding groan from beneath him, and Zedaph let his eyes part, peeking between his lashes at the man he was currently straddling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tango looked gorgeous - of course he did. The man was so handsome, his features sharp and beautiful, even when his expression was scrunched up like it was from having been denied for so long. Zedaph giggled sweetly, and leaned down to let his tongue dart over Tango’s lips, wrapped so prettily around the gag Zedaph had placed in the taller man’s mouth earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned back up as he took in the sight of the other man. Tango was spread out on his back on the bed, cock hard and flushed, his face bright red as he panted, drool running down the corners of his mouth. His hair was a mess from struggling against the ropes tying his hands together behind his back, nipples hard and peaked - but Zedaph was petty. He wasn’t touching the other man anywhere meaningful at all, oh no—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph let his hips swirl, circling around and making the dildo’s head press hard against his prostate, drawing a gasp from his lips as his skin lit up with sparks of sensation, shivers running hotly down his back as he rode the strap-on he’d fastened <em> just </em>above Tango’s own erection earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tango’s cock was a warm, slick pressure against Zedaph’s thigh, and when Tango made another desperate, muffled noise - sounding almost like he was <em> begging </em>- Zedaph paused in his movements, meeting Tango’s eyes with a teasingly stern expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tango,” Zedaph admonished, shaking his head as he tutted at the man that was currently trembling between Zedaph’s spread thighs. “You already took it upon yourself to come <em> earlier. </em> How could I possibly give you my ass when I know you’re not able to last?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Tango’s only response was a pitiful whine, red eyes wide and shining, begging Zedaph for mercy, the smaller man sighed dramatically before leaning in, stopping when his lips were softly brushing against the lobe of Tango’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a <em> reason </em> I’m riding this strap-on instead of your cock, Tango. But… if you’re able to last, to wait for your turn like a <em> good boy - </em>well. Good boys get rewarded. If you impress me, I’ll even remove the cock ring before sitting on your dick, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Zedaph leaned back, Tango’s eyes flashed with something heated, something <em> dangerous </em>- and Zedaph knew he would get his own punishment for this particular stunt in due time. He shivered pleasantly as the anticipation was already starting to bubble up inside him, making him feel giddy and even more wild than he already was… but that was for another time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph quirked an eyebrow, grinding slowly down on the dildo as he waited for Tango to give him a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, Tango nodded. He didn’t seem happy about it - but Zedaph could work with defiance, as long as Tango was turned <em> on </em>by it as much as Zedaph himself was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached out to the other man’s chest and <em> twisted </em>his nipples. Tango let out a muffled shout beneath him, hips bucking up and making Zedaph moan as the dildo was thrust even deeper inside of him. He eased up on the pressure he’d applied to the sensitive nubs, slowly thumbing over the hardened points with soothing motions. Tango panted beneath him, eyes closed, and Zedaph could see drops of sweat making the other man’s hair stick to his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tango’s eyes remained shut, but he let out a moan, deep in his chest, as he nodded vigorously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph smiled pleasedly, even though Tango couldn’t see it. “Good. Remember - good boys get rewarded. Bad boys do not. Do try to impress me, Tango - I really, <em> really </em>want to feel your hard cock coming inside of me again tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Tango’s groan ringing in his ears, Zedaph placed both hands against Tango’s chest, steadying himself - and then he started moving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zedaph helps Grian with facing some aspects of his past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grian/Zedaph.<br/>This is a follow-up to chapter 9: Domination, and is set in the same kind of timeline. TW for vague mentions of trauma and mental health issues, but I will say that chapter 9 was worse in that regard than this one is.<br/>Mind the tags, stay safe and have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~ * ~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph had been working on filling his fish tanks up with water when his communicator pinged from where he’d placed it on top of a chest beside the glass wall of the large tank he was currently vading in, the small chime letting him know he'd gotten a message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped off the water from his hands as best as he could, before climbing over the glass walls to check what the message said. Zedaph smiled helplessly down at the small screen when he saw Grian’s name pop up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Grian&gt; Hi Zed, are you busy?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph bit his lower lip as he typed out his reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Zedaph&gt; Never for you, love :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Zedaph&gt; What’s up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his smile widen despite himself when his screen lit up again, showcasing Grian’s reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Grian&gt; Come outside your base. I wanna show you something</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now - Zedaph didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>per say, that whatever it was Grian wanted to show him would be of a sexual nature, but… he had a feeling. And, knowing Grian - Zedaph was probably right, so if his cheeks grew warmer as he looked up at the sky clock he’d built into the roof of the cave that was his base, taking a note of the late hour and Grian’s playful nature, well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who could blame him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph took a peek out of his front door, but when he couldn’t see Grian anywhere, he stepped back inside. He made sure he carried some rockets, as well as a bow and arrow, and he hurriedly activated his elytra and flew out the sky entrance of his base, whooping with excitement despite how his skin was immediately pelted with big droplets of rain— And then, through the darkness, Zedaph saw him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian was standing at the peak of the mountain that covered Zedaph’s base, but what caught Zedaph’s attention was how the smaller man seemed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle, purple hue was radiating from Grian’s general presence, lighting up the darkness of the night that covered everything around them, and making the fact that all three pairs of his wings were visible, stand out all the more obviously, white feathers glowing in the light - the light that, now that Zedaph was flying slow enough to notice, was shining from Grian’s eyes, the usual dark brown having been taken over by the purple brightness of magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Zedaph flew to him, like a moth drawn to the flame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He landed less than gracefully in front of the smaller man, but then, Zedaph wasn’t paying attention to where his feet were landing. No, his eyes were still locked onto Grian’s, and Zedaph couldn’t help but feel a twinge of worry - the last time Grian had come to his base, looking like this, the man had been out of it, unresponsive. Grian usually didn’t show his watcher traits. Zedaph didn’t think Grian liked to be reminded about them, the physical representation of his past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gri?” Zedaph said, a question at the tip of his tongue, worry making his hands tremble. “Are you—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian interrupted him, “Yes - I’m okay. This is… nothing like the last time. Sorry if I worried you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph’s lips drew up in a crooked smile. “That’s a relief,” he said, voice gentle, before a small sigh left him as he let his shoulders relax. He looked at Grian, trying not to pay attention to the dizzying swirls of faintly shimmering eyes that was a constant presence around the smaller man’s head, circling the strawberry-blonde curls that were currently sticking to Grian’s forehead with the weight of the rain. It looked like a halo. Zedaph forced his eyes to look away, meeting Grian’s once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wings fluttered gently in the breeze, droplets of water running over the feathers and falling into the grass of the hill they were standing on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to… not avoid my past so much,” Grian muttered, giving Zedaph a strained smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph met it with a genuine one of his own, nodding his head. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Grian said, before taking a deep breath. “And I don’t want to only show this side of me when I feel weak. I want… I want to feel like I’m in control over it, rather than the other way around. I want to be able to feel strong, even when I look like…” Grian trailed off, seeming to lose his steam. Zedaph had no trouble picking up where Grian left off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian’s breath caught, and his eyes, which had been avoiding Zedaph’s own while he was talking, suddenly snapped their attention to him, glowing purple meeting gentle lilac.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph continued, “I love you, Gri. And I’m proud of you for taking this step, and for trusting me with this - with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve never seen you as weak, and I want to help you feel the same way, in whichever way I can. What do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian’s eyes seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>burn </span>
  </em>
  <span>into his own, brightness flaring up with an intensity that made Zedaph squint, just a bit. Still, Zedaph was smiling, showing Grian that he wasn’t afraid, and that he didn't feel hesitant about his offer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have you? Right here, right now - in the rain, for the world to see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was. Zedaph let his eyelids slip shut as he took in Grian’s words, a small noise escaping him as he exhaled. “Yes, Grian. You may. However you want me - I’m yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian let out a small, pained noise. Zedaph blinked his eyes back open, and he found that Grian was already moving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller man stepped up to Zedaph, pressing so close up against him that it almost made Zedaph feel like they could get stuck like this. Grian fit so well in his arms, and when the smaller man raised his wings, spreading them up above both of their heads, Zedaph watched with a wide-eyed expression of awe at the beautiful display of feathers, shimmering faintly in the glow of Grian’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wings shielded them from the rain, Zedaph realised. And then Grian was kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Small, clever fingers were pulling at his limbs, as if trying to bring Zedaph even </span>
  <em>
    <span>closer, </span>
  </em>
  <span>somehow. Soft, plump lips were pillowing his own, and Zedaph gasped when Grian tilted his head and licked into his mouth with a small, inquiring noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph’s hands fluttered around a bit - he wanted to cling to Grian’s back, but he didn’t want to disturb the wings</span>
  <span>. In the end, Zedaph settled on cupping Grian’s cheeks with both hands, feeling the cool dampness that still clung to the smaller man’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian’s tongue was in his mouth, and Zedaph greedily sucked it deeper, moving his lips gently over Grian’s. Despite the chill in the air, and how quickly the rain had managed to make it feel almost freezing outside, Zedaph felt himself growing warmer, more heated, with every movement the smaller man in his arms made against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the kiss broke, Zedaph was panting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian’s eyes were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was almost hypnotizing seeing them this close up. Grian’s hands settled on Zedaph’s shoulders, gently pushing him down. Zedaph went willingly, barely breathing as their eyes were locked together. When he was kneeling on the damp grass, Grian kept staring down at him for a few more seconds, making Zedaph feel almost feverish with the intensity of the other man’s gaze— And then Grian licked his lips, before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on your hands and knees for me. Chest to the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the quiet command. “Yes, love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did as he’d been told, shuffling on his knees until he was facing away from Grian, before Zedaph bent over, letting his hands settle on the ground. The grass was cold and wet, and it wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph wanted to. Gods, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to— And with a quiet moan, Zedaph let his chest sink down onto the ground. The moisture that had been clinging to the strands of grass immediately started seeping into his cardigan, but Zedaph only shivered in response as he made sure to keep his bottom half elevated as per Grian’s request.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian was standing still behind him, and Zedaph trembled when the man replied, “You’re perfect.” Then, Zedaph heard the fluttering sounds of clothes shifting as Grian moved, feathers rustling, and then Grian’s hands were pulling Zedaph’s trousers down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph was no longer shivering from the cold alone. Grian’s wings kept him sheltered from the worst of the rain, but the shock of warm palms caressing him was still such a contrast to the chilled state Zedaph was in, and it was enough to make him let out a breathy moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm fingers were gently squeezing his ass, thumbs digging into the supple flesh, once or twice reaching towards the more sensitive skin around Zedaph’s hole, only to </span>
  <em>
    <span>spread him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zedaph moaned brokenly at the feeling, teeth chattering slightly when he felt the first hot breath of air blowing over the cheek of his ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>yes—” Zedaph moaned out, and there was another huff of amusement behind him, making heat spark up beneath Zedaph’s skin as the warm air blew over him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Grian leaned in further, and Zedaph cried out when the smaller man pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin of his hole, the puckered ring of muscles already fluttering from the gentle touch alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian kept kissing the skin there, softly, before slowly growing bolder and braver as the noises kept spilling from Zedaph’s lips. The kiss was open mouthed, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Zedaph was losing his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph whimpered and tried to move his ass closer to Grian’s hands and mouth, but the smaller man simply tightened his hold on Zedaph’s cheeks, stilling the movement as he continued to take his time in driving Zedaph crazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>love, it feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zedaph begged, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep breathing, his face flushing and breathing growing laboured as Grian slowly started dipping his tongue past the rim, quickly darting along Zedaph’s fluttering insides before pulling back out again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph moaned, loud and shameless, breaking the general silence of the night. The sounds of the rain pelting the grass around him, hitting the bright wings that were sheltering from above, the chill of the ground seeping into his limbs and a warm, wet tongue working him open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Grian started </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>him with his tongue, Zedaph was seeing stars. His body felt electric, the slick friction made sparks of heat light up along the tendrils of want that were stringing throughout his body, making his cock twitch against his stomach and a cry spill from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His body was stuck in between the cold and Grian’s ministrations, warm fingers still kneading the cheeks of his ass, spreading him open, while Grian’s tongue was so wet and slippery, the heated flesh pressing as deep inside of Zedaph as it could go—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph was so high-strung, his breath was catching in his throat as his muscles locked up. He was so tense, it felt like he was suspended in the air with no leverage, helpless against the pull of gravity that threatened to grab a hold of him at any given moment—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Grian moaned in between his cheeks, directly against his hole. It tickled, and it made Zedaph squirm. The oversensitive flesh was sending all sorts of signals to his mind— and then the sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>registered </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him, and Zedaph’s eyes slammed wide-open as he realised that Grian was enjoying this, enjoying </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this, that this moment, right here, was for </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another press of the tongue, stretching out and making Zedaph’s walls helplessly clench down on it— and Zedaph came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wailed into the night as he felt his cock spilling against the grass, forehead resting between his arms as he shook beneath Grian’s hands and lips, the smaller man working him through his orgasm in a way that turned Zedaph into a twitching, whimpering mess on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was so wet, and now that Zedaph was coming down from his high, the cold really started to creep up on him once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Gri?” Zedaph whispered once he’d regained control of his voice. Grian had since stopped moving, and now his hands were resting on the cheeks of Zedaph’s ass, his mouth having left him some time ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Zed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph swallowed, before asking, “Do you… want to go back inside my base? I’ve got a bed - or walls, even, if you’d prefer—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian cut him off with a hoarse giggle, and the world around Zedaph seemed to brighten up. Whether that was from how giddy he felt in the aftermath of his orgasm, or from Grian’s eyes growing brighter, Zedaph couldn’t tell. Grian said, “Yes, I’d love to. I… you really want to continue?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph groaned as he slowly managed to sit up, pulling his trousers back up as he went. He grimaced at the feeling of rain seeping into the seat of his pants, but he would just have to deal with that for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do. If it’s what you want, then I want it too.” Then, he added with a bashful smile, “Just… maybe let’s get out of the rain? I’m cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian’s face lit up when he laughed, and Zedaph couldn’t help but stare as if mesmerized. Grian was radiant, and so, so beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s— Let’s continue this inside, then. Thank you, Zed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any time, love.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lil' add on - In order to overcome trauma, you need to find a way to process the memories in a way that lets the brain know it is safe, and that what happened in the past is not happening in the present. Grian is essentially doing some porn-y exposure therapy, right here. Ok that's it, bye bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Strangers Roleplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The latest shenanigans on the server forces Zedaph to bring his superhero persona, Worm Man, back. As he tries to catch some villains in action, someone new, a strange, unknown character, enters the playing field.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo this one has. Quite a few warnings. The pairing is revealed in the end notes, if you want to know before you read the chapter - but it is mentioned at the end of the actual story, too. Worm Man is an actual character of Zedaph's, if anyone doesn't know, but Stray is straigh-up just me being an edge lord and living my best life.</p><p>TW: heavy BDSM scene, impact play, edge play, whipping, blood, cuts, subspace, consensual dub-con, bondage, sadism, masochism, pain play, multiple orgasms, coming dry, passing out, coming untouched, roleplay... yeah. Also, seeing as this is a drabble, I'm not showing the kink negotiation, nor the aftercare - but know that it is very, very important, and that in these character's case, there is a lot of it.</p><p>Mind the tags, stay safe, and have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ * ~</p><p> </p><p>Worm Man was back. Zedaph could barely believe it - he hadn’t thought he’d ever don the suit again, but after a series of pranks gone wrong in the new world, he’d found it necessary for the hero to return.</p><p> </p><p>The final tipping point had been when the diamond throne went missing.</p><p> </p><p>Theft? On <em> his </em>server? Oh no. Zedaph couldn’t stand for that - and so Worm Man made his first reappearance.</p><p> </p><p>The shopping district was quiet that night. Not that he minded, of course - that just meant he was doing his job right. No villainous actions taking place, no suspicious activity to be found… no hermits…</p><p> </p><p>Gods, he was so lonely.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph knew that there were more diamonds to be found in the town hall than those that had composed the throne, and so that was where he was waiting - nay, <em> keeping watch </em>- on this particular night.</p><p> </p><p>It had been quiet for long enough that he was about to call it quits and return back to his base - or even just having a quick nap on the roof of the town hall, that worked too - when he suddenly spotted movement.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes sharpening behind the pink mask, the slight breeze fluttering through his hair, Zedaph’s eyes tracked the lone hermit that had shown up.</p><p> </p><p>Except - it was no hermit at all. At least, not as far as Zedaph could tell. The person was wearing an unfamiliar outfit, deep black and making them hard to spot in the dark cover of the night.</p><p> </p><p>The mysterious person seemed to hesitate, before making a beeline for the front door of the town hall. Zedaph knew, in that moment, that he’d found the culprit - or at least, someone who was about to become one.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph dug a hole in the roof before falling through, landing rather gracelessly on the upper floor with an “Oof—” before he hurried towards Cub’s office.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened the door, the wood slowly creaking beneath his hands, Zedaph’s breath caught at what he found inside.</p><p> </p><p>An unfamiliar man, frozen in place, bent slightly over Cub’s diamond chair that was now looking more like a diamond bench, from how many blocks were already missing. Slowly, the stranger turned to face him, straightening back up as he went, and Zedaph felt heat start spreading across his face as he took in the sight of the other man.</p><p> </p><p>The man’s body was toned as <em> hell </em> - Zedaph could tell, due to how absurdly <em> tight </em>the stranger’s outfit was, a black catsuit clinging to every inch of the man’s frame. He wasn’t wearing a mask, but some deep-red goggles were protecting the man’s privacy. Blond hair was peeking out from beneath a black hood, and two cat ears donned the top of it.</p><p> </p><p>The longer Zedaph stared, the faster his heart started beating. The zipper of the suit wasn’t even pulled all the way up - leaving a deep V in the fabric that kept drawing Zedaph’s eyes to the firm chest beneath it. As his eyes trailed down, he startled - was that a <em> whip </em>hanging from the belt around the man’s waist?</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph just about jumped out of his skin when the stranger cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” the man said, sounding gruff, yet slightly amused.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph remembered himself, and he slammed the door shut behind himself, effectively locking the two of them inside. “A-hah! I have caught you red-handed, in the act of committing a crime! F-fear not, my misguided friend - if you come with me willingly, I promise not to h-hurt you.” He mentally cursed himself for how flustered he sounded. Gods, but why did his first real villain have to be so <em> hot? </em></p><p> </p><p>The stranger let out a hoarse chuckle, the sound of it making the hair on Zedaph’s arms rise as shivers travelled down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you now?” the man said, and Zedaph swallowed before steeling himself, nodding determinedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Now, my wayward friend - what is your name? Cat...boy? Cat-lad? Cat… niss?”</p><p> </p><p>The man snorted, and shook his head. “The name’s Stray.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh,” Zedaph said, nodding. “Fitting - I get it. It’s because you’ve strayed away from the lawful path, right?”</p><p> </p><p>A slow, sharp grin started spreading out on Stray’s face, and Zedaph’s mouth snapped shut as his eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Stray said, slowly creeping closer to where Zedaph was standing - and the smaller man’s breath hitched as he backed up until he was flush against the door. Stray continued, “It’s because I don’t belong to anyone - the good guys <em> or </em> the bad guys. I work only for my <em> own </em>benefit. And also…”</p><p> </p><p>The last part was added in a whisper, just as the man started crowding into Zedaph’s space, making the office feel that much smaller, <em> warmer, </em>all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because I am <em> very </em> good at leading <em> other people </em>astray.”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph shivered as he felt the man’s breath ghost over his lips. A knee shoved in between his own, and Zedaph found his words again, even if he could not convince his limbs that right about now would be a <em> terrific </em>time to move—</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, I see - playing it on the sexyness of your outfit, hm? W-well, I’ll have you know that that won’t work on me! My morals are absolute, a-and I will not let you get away with this.”</p><p> </p><p>Stray chuckled, and Zedaph swore he caught a glimpse of sharp teeth behind the man’s upturned lips. “I think you will,” he murmured, and Zedaph went weak in the knees when he felt a firm, warm thigh pressing up against his crotch, rubbing against the bulge that was still soft - for now. “I think you’re going to let me have my wicked way with you, and then you’ll simply let me walk right on out of here, diamonds in tow, when I’m satisfied.”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph bristled, even as he could feel his defenses lowering, his cock starting to fill up beneath the man’s heated movements against him.</p><p> </p><p>“Never.”</p><p> </p><p>The man pressed even closer still - and Zedaph moaned, softly, weakly, when Stray’s lips touched the shell of his ear, feeling the warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin there, “Wanna bet?”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph trembled against the door, feeling the warmth of the other man seeping into his skin from their close proximity. He still managed to fill his voice with fake bravado as he answered, “Oh, bring it on, you!”</p><p> </p><p>The next chuckle that escaped from the other man was so close to Zedaph’s skin that he swore he could feel the vibrations of it.</p><p> </p><p>Two hands landed on Zedaph’s shoulders, sensually dragging down his arms until they tightened around Zedaph’s wrists - the smaller man’s breath hitched, and he bit his lower lip to try and keep any sounds from escaping him at the possessive grip, all the while the man’s thigh still grinded up against Zedaph’s cock, which was starting to <em> ache, </em> now, from the dry friction. The taller man’s chest pressed up against his own, and Zedaph’s eyes fluttered shut as he could <em> feel </em>those hard, defined muscles against his frame—</p><p> </p><p>Something was wrapped around his left wrist, and Zedaph blinked. No sooner had he noticed the feeling, before Stray pulled away from him, a wild grin showing off the man’s sharp teeth, and then Zedaph’s hands were yanked out in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Zedaph yelled out in alarm when his wrists were quickly tied together, and when his brain caught up to his eyes, Zedaph saw that the other man was tying his wrists up with a lead, the smooth leather relatively comfortable, if not a bit tight as it wrapped around him.</p><p> </p><p>“You- you <em> doodoo-head,” </em>Zedaph said, still breathless, as he tried and failed to pull his hands free before Stray could finish tying them together.</p><p> </p><p>The taller man let out a bark of laughter at that. “Sorry not sorry, short stuff. While it’s been fun watching you <em> wriggle </em>- heh - about, I’ll need you to be more still for what I’ve got in mind for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s cheeks were bright red, the force of his blush enough to make his voice wobble. “O-oh?”</p><p> </p><p>Stray led Zedaph closer to the desk that was sat in front of the diamond chair, and he directed the smaller man into bending over the top of it before he tied his bound wrists to one of the table’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s heart was hammering, the rush of his pulse loud in his ears as he was bent over the desk by this- this <em> criminal, </em> someone he didn’t even <em> know— </em></p><p> </p><p>Once the man seemed to be satisfied with how Zedaph was positioned, he walked back around - and Zedaph could no longer see him, and he couldn’t help but shiver with anticipation as to what the man was planning to do next.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a large bulge pressing in between the swell of his behind, and Zedaph’s body moaned for him before he could even attempt to stop it. He let his cheek rest against the cool tabletop as he felt the other man drape himself over Zedaph’s back, trembling beneath him - and then there were teeth grazing over his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s cock throbbed, and his hips bucked back into the bulge, trying to grind on it, making the other man press against him <em> harder. </em>The stranger moaned appreciatively.</p><p> </p><p>“So, <em> Worm Man,” </em>Stray said, hot and harshly against the skin of Zedaph’s neck. He panted in response, eyes slipping shut. “I hope you’re capable of handling some pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph’s body spasmed, and he wailed helplessly against the surface of the desk he was bent over. Gods, they hadn’t even started yet, and he was already <em> craving </em>it—</p><p> </p><p>Harsh, almost <em> cruel </em> laughter sounded from the other man. “I’ll take that as a <em> yes, </em>then. Good. It’s not like you had much of a choice anyway, but this certainly makes it more fun for the both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>The other man took a step back, leaving Zedaph’s body on the desk. He shivered at the sudden coldness Stray’s body left behind, the absence of the man’s warmth made all the more vivid by the contrasting temperature seeping into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph startled violently at the sudden, loud noise, cutting through the stillness of the night, quickly followed by his own loud, surprised cry.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what—” Zedaph said, voice trembling as adrenaline flooded his body at the sudden scare, heartbeat picking up as his breathing got more shallow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The loud snap sounded again, cutting through Zedaph’s thoughts as he forgot what he’d been about to ask.</p><p> </p><p>With a whimper, Zedaph realised he recognised the noise. It was the crack of a whip - more specifically, the intimidating sound of a single-tailed whip, which only meant one thing for his immediate future; Zedaph was in for a world of pain… and quite possibly some injuries and cuts.</p><p> </p><p>The thought made his cock throb harshly against the linings of his outfit, and he felt himself leaking a bit of precome into the fabric. Zedaph was trembling like a leaf in the devastating winds of a hurricane, and yet he pressed his thighs together, bracketing himself against the desk as best as he could - and then he moaned, slowly and shakily, feeling oh-so deliciously <em> helpless. </em></p><p> </p><p>The next time the whip swung through the air, Zedaph had almost convinced himself he was ready for it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>As the noise registered within his mind, his body froze at the hard impact that struck over the lower part of his ass. There was barely a moment of numbness, of shock as his brain caught up—</p><p> </p><p>The pain took a much shorter time to catch up to him than it did with any other kind of spanking, and Zedaph had <em> known </em> that, but that still didn’t make him prepared for the sudden, <em> burning </em>sting that settled deep and white-hot, a brand of fire that stretched from the top of his left cheek and down to the bottom of his right one. Belatedly, Zedaph bucked against the table as he choked on his gasp for breath, wheezing as he coughed out a yell at the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Harsh laughter sounded from behind him, and Zedaph gasped wetly, tears already clinging to his lashes as he heard the other man speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, that was a decent reaction! It’s too bad that your costume is in the way… oh well. I’m sure I can find a way to… <em> access </em>my goal,” Stray practically purred out, and Zedaph’s mind was still too clouded, too high on his body’s response to the sudden strike, that he didn’t catch the other man’s drift. At least, not until—</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>This time, the sound and the sensation of the whip hitting his ass came simultaneously. Again, Zedaph froze, just for the tiniest moment - and then a loud scream tore its way out of him as he bucked wildly against the desk, not caring for the pain of his muscles and flesh digging into the hard edges of the wood as his body, mindlessly and belatedly, tried to get away from the feeling of his skin splitting apart beneath the sharp sting of the whip landing on his ass, tearing through his clothes and skin.</p><p> </p><p>His cock was so hard. It was almost ridiculous - everything <em> hurt, </em> and the two things his brain made room for was how it felt like his ass had caught on <em> fire, </em>and that that fact made his cock leak up a storm.</p><p> </p><p>Big, fat tears were rolling down his cheeks, dripping onto the desk as Zedaph sobbed, drawing in a shaky breath before crying out again, trembling and hot as he felt something wet drip down his thighs. The metallic smell in the air told him that the whip had hit him hard enough that he was bleeding, but the general area of his ass was just a burning, stinging mess, and it was clouding his thoughts and making the world grow foggy around him.</p><p> </p><p>Through the loudness of his own whimpers and sobs, Zedaph didn’t hear when the other man changed position behind him, but evidently the man must have moved, because at the next crack of the whip, the line of white-hot fire sank so deep into his skin, searing a brand into his ass that went in a slightly different direction than the previous ones had done, and Zedaph’s back arched as he came with a scream.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t even feel the pleasure of it - just the white-hot stinging of pain, pulling him over the edge as his cock pulsed, spilling inside the confines of his costume as his vision went white.</p><p> </p><p>His muscles were still contracting when the next blow landed. This time, the tip of the whip wrapped around his upper thigh, snapping dangerously close to where his cock was - and a high-pitched, terrified sob left him as he felt the tongues of pure fire lick its way around the skin and flesh there, as well. Wrapping around his thigh and making him twitch, muscles wobbling as he collapsed back against the table, cock giving one more spurt of come before Zedaph went absolutely still.</p><p> </p><p>Only the sound of his own shallow breaths could be heard in the quiet night.</p><p> </p><p>A thoughtful hum broke the silence. “Oh? Is the worm all wiggled out?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the whip lashed through the air, snapping harshly in the stillness of the room. Zedaph didn’t react with anything but a small sound, the noise getting stuck somewhere in his chest. His eyes were wide, but glazed over.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was all… blurry, and hazy. And warm, oh, so warm. It was nice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph squirmed, then, as the heat struck just beneath his ass, spreading out in an intense wave that made him moan loudly, eyes rolling slightly back in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He gasped delightedly when the next lash landed on his ass, and his cock throbbed again, the heat settling deep within him and lifting him higher, burning away all the excess until only the pure ecstasy that was that exact moment, right then, right there, remained.</p><p> </p><p>Hands were trailing over his skin, then, and Zedaph barely even realised that the whip must have cut up the seat of his outfit enough to allow the other man to peel the remains away from him, allowing Stray to gain access to his bruised, torn up behind.</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph threw his head back and moaned, eyes slipping shut as he felt those calloused, warm hands palm at his ass, spreading him open and making even <em> more </em>flashes of heat burst through him, tiny explosions of fire that lit up his nervous system with small, delightful shocks.</p><p> </p><p>Something pushed inside him, Zedaph distantly noted, and due to the heat, he thought it might have been fingers. He couldn’t tell how many, but he didn’t think they’d gone in dry - that was about as much detail as he was able to give. He groaned pleasedly as that, too, made him ache, his cock twitching as it tried to get hard again.</p><p> </p><p>The probably-fingers pulled out, and Zedaph sighed. He wished they had stayed a bit longer - the weight of them had been nice.</p><p> </p><p>That was why he squealed happily when something else pressed against the blazing skin of his ass, something hard and slick dragging slowly over the throbbing flesh until it dipped in between Zedaph’s cheeks - and then, the thing, whatever it was, was pushing against the relaxed pucker of muscles, and Zedaph moaned, breath catching when the thing made his hole spread open as he accepted the object’s girth.</p><p> </p><p>It was slick, and the texture was odd - warm, but not as warm as the fingers had been. Zedaph whined when the thing just kept on going, long and hard and unyielding, no bend nor give to it - and when it nudged against his prostate, Zedaph gasped.</p><p> </p><p>The object stayed put, right there - and as the man behind him shifted his grip, Zedaph felt the tail of the whip brushing teasingly over the skin of his ankles, and he realised that it must have been the handle of the whip that was currently being shoved so deeply inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Then the other man grinded his palm against the base of it, <em> shoving </em> the blunt end of the handle into Zedaph’s prostate.</p><p> </p><p>The electric feeling seized control of his body, and despite how he hadn’t even grown fully hard yet, Zedaph came again, whining softly as another release was wrung from his cock, and yet, even the pain of that, too, was somehow just another rush of heat and elevation, bringing him up higher and higher.</p><p> </p><p>As the handle of the whip kept pressing against the sensitive spot, Zedaph gasped as the slowly intensifying heat that was building up inside him, even as he was just coming down from another orgasm, and he breathed out a warning, a soft noise, just <em> barely </em> audible, <em> “Ta—” </em></p><p> </p><p>The man behind him moaned then, and the sound made Zedaph’s heart swell. It was so familiar, and he was coming undone again, if he’d ever even managed to pull himself back together—</p><p> </p><p>Another orgasm hit him, and a small, breathless sob left Zedaph’s mouth when he felt himself coming dry, the quick succession of his previous two releases not having left his body any chance to recover.</p><p> </p><p>The pressure against his prostate disappeared, and Zedaph blinked away the sweat - or was it tears? - from his eyes, staring almost numbly at the opposing wall. The handle of the whip was pulled out of him, and he whined brokenly when he felt himself clench around nothing - only for the sound to transform into a moan when the movements of his muscles caused the heat branding his skin to flare up as it disturbed the marks left behind from the whip.</p><p> </p><p>Hands were squeezing the cheeks of his ass again, and Zedaph wriggled back into the touch, loving the way it irritated his throbbing skin - and then the warm, familiar weight of a flesh and blood cock was nudging at his hole, and Zedaph moaned as he let himself relax, his walls fluttering as he attempted to draw the other man inside him, to pull him in, as deeply as he could go, to keep him safe and hot and hard, buried where Zedaph was aching and needy.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t quite manage - but the other man didn’t force him to wait long.</p><p> </p><p>Even as Zedaph felt himself lose grip on consciousness - either from exhaustion, or he’d lost more blood than he’d realised - but he knew that Tango had him. He wanted Tango to come, to find his own release in Zedaph’s pliant body, to <em> use him </em> until he was done and the scene they’d planned out was over. Zedaph was satisfied, so long as Tango would keep using him until the other man, too, had come. Preferably inside Zedaph, but he would be happy with pretty much <em> anything </em>at that point.</p><p> </p><p>The moans and curses and hoarse groans sounding from behind, combined with the almost searing heat of Tango’s cock burrowing so deep inside him, hands digging painfully into the torn up skin of his ass, that Zedaph felt his cock twitch one more time, giving another orgasm a valiant effort—</p><p> </p><p>And then the world went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(THANK YOU FOR THE REMINDER that I'd forgotten the end note, ghjdfhgfdjk. Tired himbo moment, right there)</p><p>Tango/Zedaph.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>